I'm Your Maid
by Kies
Summary: - / DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

Mizu bikin fic lagi nih minna... *pedahal yang fic satunya juga belum selesai..*

Langsung saja yah, dan jangan lupa untuk RnR-nya... ^^

.

.

**I'm Your Maid**

**Disclaimer **: Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing :** SasuSaku

**Rated :** T

**Genre :** Romance

**Warning :** OOC (maybe), typo, abal, GaJe, alur kecepetan, dan segala bentuk-bentuk warning lainnya.

**Don't like don't read**

.

.

.

Chapter 1 :

Semilir angin memasuki celah-celah jendela. Kini saatnya seseorang yang tengah tertidur lelap untuk bangun. Seseorang dengan warna rambut yang tak biasa 'soft pink', bibir merah muda merekah. . KRINGG... alarm berbunyi, membuat mata gadis itu membuka. menunjukkan mata emeraldnya yang menyejukkan dan bersinar terang. Kini ia terbangun dan segera membersihkan badannya. Lalu ia memakai seragam sailornya yang berwarna biru donker di bagian kerah dan senada dengan rok kotak-kotak berplat putih di bawah lutut yang sekarang ia pasangkan di pinggangnya yang ramping. Namun, pakaian yang ia gunakan dengan longgar untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang proposional. Tak lupa ia mengonde rambutnya yang halus dan lembut. Ia tak ingin menunjukkan identitas diri pada teman-temannya. Ia tak ingin teman-temannya hanya ingin berteman dengannya hanya karena status sosialnya atau kecantikan yang ia miliki.

Sakura pergi menuju ruang makan untuk membuat sarapan bagi dirinya dan teman sekost-annya Yamanaka Ino. Gadis yang memiliki rambut pirang panjang sepunggung dan suka mengucir rambutnya satu kebelakang layaknya ekor kuda (?). Sudah hampir satu tahun mereka tinggal berdua disana.

Sakura menghampiri tempat untuknya pergi memasak yang tak lain tempat itu adalah dapur.

"Hah? lho kok udah habis semua sih?" Gumam Sakura ketika ia membuka lemari es yang tidak berisi apa-apa dan didalamnya hanya ada toples selai yang sudah hampir kosong.

'Oh iya, kemarin kan Hinata dan Tenten ikut menginap disini dan biaya makan mereka juga dari sini. Kemarin sore kan ku kan sudah nyuruh Ino buat beli persediaan makanan' Pikir Sakura.

Ino menghampiri Sakura yang tengah duduk-duduk di ruang makan.

"Sakura, mana sarapannya?" Tanya Ino sambil memasangkan High School ke kerah baju sekolahnya.

"Gak ada." jawab Sakura singkat.

"Kenapa?" Ino mengerutkan dahinya dan merapihkan baju sailornya.

"Kamu yang kenapa gak beli waktu kemarin. Jelas-jelas persediaan makanan kita tinggal sedikit lagi, ditambah Hinata dan Tenten juga. Jadi sekarang tak ada yang bisa dimakan."

"Hehehe, gomen~. Aku kan lupa."

"Dasar Ino Pig." Sakura menepuk pundak Ino.

"Ya udah sarapannya nanti di sekolah aja. Berangkat sekarang yuk!" seru Ino.

Saat sampai di sekolah, mereka tak sempat sarapan dulu karena bel telah bernyanyi. Terpaksa mereka harus menahan perut mereka yang belum diisi. Perut mereka pun tak henti-hentinya bersuara.

Setelah dua jam lamanya mereka berkutat dengan pelajaran dan rumus-rumus yang semakin membuat cacing-cacing di dalam perut mereka kelaparan minta diisi, akhirnya bel istirahat berbunyi. Membuat seringai di wajah mereka.

Sakura masih merapikan buku-buku yang berserakan di atas mejanya.  
"Hei forehead, terlalu lama jika aku nungguin kamu beresin buku. Aku pergi duluan ya forehead." Ino melangkah pergi dari tempat duduknya yang terletak tepat du samping Sakura.

"Bye forehead..." ucap Ino berlari kecil menuju pintu keluar.

"Ino pig, tunggu aku..." Sakura pergi mengejar Ino. Tanpa ia sadari, seorang perempuan berambut merah sedang berjalan menyusuri samping kelasnya dengan memangku notebook di kedua tangannya dan hendak berbelok untuk masuk ke ruanga yang sama dengan Sakura, kelas XII IPA 2.

"BRUKK..." sebuah notebook terjatuh dan membuat LCD tersebut retak. Sakura tak sengaja menyenggol Karin yang sedang berjalan membawa notebooknya.

"Akhhh..." pemilik notebook tersebut teriak histeris.

"Eh.. Gomen Karin..." ucap Sakura yang merasa bersalah.

"Grr... Kalau jalan liat-liat dong. Akhh.. Gara-gara kamu culun notebookku jadi hancur begini."

"Gomen ne, aku tak sengaja." kata Sakura dengan menundukkan wajahnya.

"Kata maaf saja tak cukup bagiku." Karin menatap Sakura dengan tatapan penuh amarah.

Ino yang berada tak jauh dari tempat Sakura dan sempat melihat peristiwa (?) tabrakan dua sejoli di pintu masuk kelasnya itu menghampiri Sakura dan Karin. Ia bermaksud untuk membela sahabatnya.

"Tapi Sakura kan tak sengaja." bela Ino.

"Akan ku usahakan untuk ku ganti" Sakura menghiraukan ucapan Ino tapi menangapi ucapan Karin.

"Heh culun, aku kasih tau ya, Notebook ini pemberian Tou-sanku dari Amerika dan merupakan Limited Edition. Bagaimana bisa kau menggantinya?. Tapi pokoknya kau harus mengganti notebookku!" maki karin pada Sakura. Notebook yang ia bawa -yang telah hancur- ia masukkan dalam tong sampah lalu ia pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

"Heh Karin-" Ino mulai naik darah melihat perlakuan Karin.

"Sudah Ino, jangan ditanggapi." Sakura menarik tangan Ino membuat Ino tak jadi mengejar Karin yang pergi ke dalam kelas.

"Kau ini Sakura, seharusnya kamu bela diri kamu dong." ucap Ino.

"Biarlah. Tak usah dianggap orang seperti dia. Masalah notebook aku minta ke Kaa-san aja. Sekarang kita ke kelas aja yuk. Sebentar lagi bel masuk."

Sepulang sekolah ini, Sakura bermaksud untuk pulang ke rumah untuk menemui kaa-sannya. Sedangkan Ino, ia pergi dulu ke super market untuk membeli persediaan makanan mereka berdua yang kemarin tak sempat dilakukannya.

Sesampainya Sakura di rumah, ia segera menemui kaa-sannya untuk memberitahukan masalahnya dan berharap kaa-sannya mau menggantikan Notebook Karin yang tak sengaja ia jatuhkan dan rusak.

"Sakura, kaa-san bisa saja memberimu lebih dari satu notebook, kamu uga bisa minta sama ba-san atau ji-san kamu. Tapi kamu harus bertanggung jawab atas apa yang telah kamu lakukan. Agar kamu hati-hati." jawaban yang diberikan kaa-sannya ternyata berbeda dari apa yang diharapkan Sakura. Ia mencoba untuk menentang pendapat dari membujuk kaa-sannya dengan nada yang merajuk.

"Tapi kaa-san. Dari mana Sakura dapatkan uang untuk menggantinya?" tanya Sakura dan menatap mata kaa-sannya dengan sedikit berkaca-kaca.

"Kamu coba cari pekerjaan. Beberapa minggu lagi kan sekolahmu libur Musim semi. Dari hasil uang itu kamu dapat menggantinya." tetap saja kaa-sannya tidak menyetujui permintaan Sakura malah menyuruhnya untuk bekerja.

"Tapi~" Sakura mencoba untuk menyangkal.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Kamu harus bisa tanggung jawab sendiri." belum selesai Sakura bicara, kaa-sannya sudah mendahuluinya.

"Baiklah..." ucap Sakura lalu ia pergi menuju kamarnya.

'besok aku tanya Ino. Mungkin ia punya usul.' batinnya. Tak lama kemudian ia terlelap di kasurnya yang sudah lama tak ia tempati.

Seperti biasa, Sakura berdandan dengan dandanan 'culun' nya. Ia menyanggul rambutnya dan memakaikan eyeglass dengan frame tebal untuk menutupi mata emeraldnya yang indah. Setelah selesai ia menemui kaa-san dan tou-sannya yang telah menunggunya di ruang makan.

"Kaa-san, tou-san, Aniki kemana?" Sakura duduk di kursi yang terletak di depan Kaa-sannya.

"Ia sudah berangkat."

"Lalu aku berangkat dengan siapa?"

"Tou-san akan mengantarkanmu."

'Untunglah' batinnya. Jarak antara rumahnya dengan Konoha High Scool begitu jauh.

"Tapi tou-san, sampai kost-an sakura saja yah."

"Hn."

Seperti yang Sakura minta, ia berhenti di depan kost-annya daan masuk ke dalam untuk melihat keberadaan sahabatnya Ino.

"Ino... Kau dimana?" tanya Sakura ketika masuk.

"Masih di kamar" jawab seseorang dari dalam ruangan.

"Ayo berangkat, aku tunggu di luar..."

.

.

.

Tiba di kelas...

"Ohayou Naruto, Hinata" ucap Sakura saat ia melewati bangku mereka.

"Ohayou Sakura." Ucap mereka bersamaan.

"Tidak menyapa Teme, Sakura." Naruto bertanya sambil melirik Sasuke yang duduk di depannya, di samping Sakura.

"Males nyapa dia, buat apa nyapa chikenbutt"

Sasuke tak menanggapi dan tetap berkonsentrasi dengan buku yang dibacanya.

"Ohayou..." sapa Kakashi. Sensei mereka yang mengajarkan fisika.

"Woi Kakashi, mending kau tak telat," ujar Naruto dengan suara toa-nya sampai terdengar dan menggema di ruangan.

PLETAK

Sebuah penghapus papan tulis terbang dan jatuh tepat di atas kepala Naruto.

"Aaauu... itai" Naruto mengusap kepalanya yang sedikit benjol karena terkena lemparan dari Kakashi.

.

.

SKIP TIME

Jam pelajaran selesai. Sakura, Ino, dan Hinata pergi ke kantin. Mereka memesan makanannya kemudian mencari tempat yang cocok untuk mengobrol.

"Sakura, gimana masalah kemarin. Kaa-sanmu mau menggantinya kan?" tanya Ino membuka pembicaraan.

"Ah iya. Sayangnya kaa-san malah menyuruhku bertanggung jawab dan menyuruhku bekerja untuk mencari uang penggantinya." ujar Sakura lesu.

Mereka semua terdiam mencari solusi untuk masalah Sakura.

"K-kalo jadi guru privat? Kamu kan pinter Saku" ucap Hinata.

"Kayaknya mereka pasti sibuk ngurusi liburan deh, gak mungkin. Pasti lebih baik mereka memilih menikmati liburan musim salju ini. Hmpp.. kalo jadi pengasuh atau pembantu aja gimana?" usul Ino.

"Coba aja Sakura. Kamu kan pinter ngurusi rumah dan juga ahli memasak."

"Gimana yah... Ada pilihan lain?" jawab Sakura lalu meminum kembali jus strawbery yang dipesannya.

"Itu yang lebih gampang Sakura. Kamu kan terbiasa mandiri. Bisa mengurusi rumah."

"Iya deh, tapi siapa yang membutuhkan seorang 'pembantu'?" kata Sakura dengan sedikit penekanan pada kata 'pembantu'.

"Sakura, nanti aku cariin. Emang mau mulai kapan?"

"Minggu depan aja deh, pas liburan."

"Gak liburan di rumah?"

"Ah, paling juga kaa-san, tou-san dan aniki pada pergi semua."

TEETTT...

"Yu ke kelas. Nanti Orochi-senseinya keburu datang" ajak Hinata.

Orochimaru adalah sensei yang 'killer'. Ketika pelajaran berlangsung pun siswa-siswi di kelas tampak memperhatikan.

"Ino, bantu aku menghubungi nomor-nomor ini..." kata Sakura sambil memberikan catatan kepada Ino yang sedang tiduran di kasur.

"Iya, iya, mana sini"

dari 10 nomor yang Ino hubungi. Tak ada satupun yang mau memperkerjakannya mendengar penjelasan bahwa ia masih 17 tahun. Banyak yang berpikiran bahwa anak 17 tahun belum bisa apa-apa.

Tinggal satu nomor yang belum Sakura hubungi.

"Moshi-moshi." sapa Sakura ramah.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Maaf, benarkah anda memerlukan seorang pembantu?" tanya Sakura.

"Ya."

"Em, saya berkenan untuk menjadi pembantu anda selama liburan ini."

"Boleh saja, sekarang berapa usiamu?"

"17 tahun."

"Bagus. Kau bisa temui aku jam 08.00 pagi di Uchiha Cafe minggu depan. Segala persyaratan dan gajimu kita bicarakan nanti. Sekarang saya sedang sibuk."

"Baik," ucap Sakura mengakhiri pembicaraan.

"Ino... akhirnya ada yag mau juga mempekerjaka aku..." Sakura menghampiri Ino yang tengah terbaring di kasur king size Sakura dengan kegirangan. Ia ikut merebahkan tubuhnya di samping sahabatnya itu.

"Yokatta,"

"Tapi aneh deh, orang sebelum-sebelumnya yang ku telfon pasti menolak tapi ini malah berkata 'bagus', kenapa ya?" Sakura yang tadinya terbaring kini duduk di tepi ranjangnya.

"Entahlah. Mungkin tak ada yang melamar pekerjaan selain dirimu."

"Mungkin juga."

_TBC_

**A/N :**

Hanya satu pesan dari Mizu, kasih kritik, saran, concrit atau flame pun boleh kok. Tapi jangan pedas-pedas (?) yaa...

Mind to Review this chapter ?


	2. Chapter 2

Hai semua... ^^

Chapter 2 udah Update nih...

Hohoho, saya belum bisa update chapter 3 yang Aokigahara, saya lagi gak mood nih buat lanjuttinnya, laen kali ajah *kagaadaygnaya*.

Sebelumnya, saya akan membalas dulu review-review yang tidak login,,

Haku : *udah Mizu bales lewat PM*

anon : ini udah Mizu update... nanti review lagi ya... ^^

Chini VAN : hehehe, memang bayak typo bertebaran dimana-mana. Maklum, saya gak sempat di edit lagi malah langsung di share. Eh? *baca ulang chapter 1* waaa... komputernya salah ngetik tuh, seharusnya liburan musim semi bukan musim salju... *comp : kamu sendiri yang ngetik*. Makasih karena udah ngingetin saya salah menulis musimnya. Baca juga yang ini juga untuk chapter-chapter selanjutnya ya...

kakaru niachinaha : ini Mizu udah update kilat loohhh... jadi baca juga lanjutannya ya...^^

Udah segitu aja, dari tadi banyak bacot melulu, yak, langsung saja, Mizu persembahkan :

.

.

**I'm Your Maid**

**Disclaimer **: Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing :** SasuSaku

**Rated :** T

**Genre :** Romance

**Warning :** OOC (maybe), typo, abal, GaJe, alur kecepetan, dan segala bentuk-bentuk warning lainnya.

**Don't like don't read**

.

.

.

Chapter 2 :

Tak terasa hari telah berganti menjadi hari minggu. Hari dimana Sakura mengadakan janji dengan seseorang di sebuah cafe terkenal di Konoha, Uchiha's Cafe.

Hari minggu pagi ini Sakura telah bersiap-siap untuk menunaikan janjinya. Ia memakai baju pink panjang polos dan sedikit berenda di ujung lengan bajunya. Terusan yang ia gunakan adalah rok hitam kotak-kotak kecil panjang dan memiliki motif bunga Sakura di ujung roknya. Seperti biasa ia menyanggul rambutnya dan memakai kacamata berframe tebal hingga terlihat begitu culun.

'Sudah jam setengah delapan,' pikirnya saat melihat jam yang tertera di dinding kamarnya yang bernuansa pink.

'Saatnya pergi menemui Nyonya Uchiha itu.'

Sakura memasuki lobi-lobi yang terdapat di Cafe itu. Ia melihat meja-meja yang tertata rapi dan bertaplak putih dengan dekorasi yang menarik. Beberapa pengunjung memakai pakaian berwarna sama, yaitu putih. Sepertinya akan ada acara di Cafe ini.

Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan mencoba menebak dan mencari seorang wanita Uchiha. Ia berjalan tak tahu arah hingga akhirnya ada seorang wanita yang sedang duduk di sebuah meja melambaikan tangan padanya. Wanita itu berpenampilan begitu elegan dan tentunya sangat cantik untuk seorang wanita.

'Mungkin itu dia,' pikir Sakura lalu ia berjalan menghampirinya.

"Kau yang waktu itu melamar kan?"

"Ya," jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu silahkan duduk." Mendengar itu Sakura segera duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"Nama saya Mikoto Uchiha," ucapnya sambil mengulurkan tangan pada Sakura.

"Sakura Haruno." Sakura membalas uluran tangan Mikoto.

"Mulai besok, saya akan mengadakan workshop di London. Begitu juga dengan suami saya. Anak sulung saya sedang kuliah di Amerika. Workshop itu mungkin akan memakan waktu selama 15 hari. Selama itu, saya membutuhkan seseorang untuk mengurus dan menjaga rumah saya. Tenang saja, untuk membereskan rumah ketika pagi sampai siang saya telah menyewa orang lain. Kau hanya perlu mengurus rumah saya dari sore sampai pagi. Kau juga harus menjaga anak bungsuku."

"Baik, Saya akan mencoba dengan semampu saya." Sakura kembali tersenyum.

"Oh iya, ada yang terlupa. Kau harus memberinya makan malam. Kau bisa memasak kan?. Kau juga jangan membiarkan anak bungsuku untuk berpergian di malam hari."

'Eh? Memang dia suka pergi ketika malam?' batin Sakura.

"Ya, urusan memasak saya bisa atasi."

"Mmm... untuk gaji, kau bisa menentukannya."

'Aduh, aku sendiri yang menentukannya? Hmm, kira-kira berapa ya? Pembantu di rumahku saja digaji 30 juta per bulan. Enam juta? Ah... takut terlalu kebanyakan. Coba dulu lima juta' Sakura tampak berpikir keras menentukan gajinya sendiri.

"Bagaimana kalau lima juta?"

Mikoto mengerutkan alisnya, keheranan. "Lima juta? Itu kan terlalu sedikit."

'Eh? Terlalu sedikit, jadi berapa nih?' batin Sakura.

"Sepuluh juta."

"Dua puluh juta. Sepuluh juta masih sedikit."

"Ng... Dua belas juta."

"Kamu nawar-nawar terus dari tadi. Sudah dua puluh lima juta saja."

"Itu terlalu banyak untuk saya."

"Pokoknya dua puluh lima juta. Titik. Tidak ada tawar menawar lagi."

'Ya ampun... aku digaji dua puluh lima juta... OMG, itu sih melebihi gaji pembantu di rumahku. Seberapa kaya sih Nyonya Uchiha satu ini?' batin Sakura.

"Kamu bisa datang besok ke rumah saya sekitar jam 09.00 pagi karena jam setengah sepuluh saya sudah harus berada di bandara. Ini kartu nama saya." Mikoto memberikan kartu namanya pada Sakura.

Sakura juga mengeluarkan kartu pelajarnya, "Ini kartu pelajar saya."

Mikoto membaca kartu pelajar Sakura dan Tersenyum.

Sakura pergi ke rumahnya untuk memberitahukan bahwa mulai besok ia akan pergi menginap selama dua minggu di rumah seorang Mikoto Uchiha. Ia membuka pintunya perlahan-lahan dan langsung menghampiri kaa-sannya yang tengah terduduk di ruang tamu.

"Kaa-san... Seperti kata kaa-san, liburan ini Saku akan bekerja." Sakura duduk di samping kaa-sannya.

"Semoga betah ya..." ujar kaa-sannya.

"Sakura gak nyangka deh, Saku di gaji berapa coba?"

"Hmm... berapa ya?"

"Dua puluh lima juta. Melebihi gaji pembantu di rumah kita."

"Hah? Emang kerja apa?" tanyanya heran. Pasalnya (?), keluarga Sakura adalah keluarga ketiga terkaya di Konoha. Jelas saja ia merasa heran.

"Hanya mengurus rumah dari sore sampai pagi dan memperhatikan anak sulungnya."

"Oh... semoga kau bisa menjalankan tugasmu dengan baik, jangan sampai kau bekerja tidak becus (?). kau telah di gajinya sebanyak itu."

"Tentu saja. Saku akan bekerja semampunya."

Besoknya Sakura telah bersiap-siap dari pukul 08.00 pagi. Saat ini ia akan berpamitan terlebih dahulu dengan kaa-sannya. Sebenarnya masih ada waktu selama satu jam. Tapi ia akan berpamitan juga dengan sahabat-sahabatnya karena pastinya Sakura tak akan bertemu mereka selama libur musim semi ini.

Sakura mengambil tas ransel yang telah disiapkannya tadi malam. Ia menghampiri kaa-sannya dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Doakan aku kaa-san. Semoga aku berhasil."

"Tentu saja. Semoga kau bisa mengatasi pekerjaan-pekerjaanmu itu."

"Oh iya, kaa-san, aniki liburan kali ini akan pulang tidak?" tanya Sakura melepaskan pelukannya.

"Tidak tahu. Mending kau bertanya aniki-mu itu. Tidak seperti biasanya."

"Hehehe, tidak kenapa-kenapa kok kaa-san. Ya sudah, Saku pergi dulu. Jaa~ kaa-san..." ucap Sakura menjauhi kaa-sannya dan melambaikan tangannya.

Sakura meninggalkan rumahnya dan hendak pergi menuju kost-sannya. Sahabat-sahabat karibnya telah berjanji akan datang ke kost-sannya untuk bertemuyang terakhir kalinya. *terakhir? Pedahal cuma dua minggu* dua puluh menit kemudian Sakura telah sampai di depan kost-annya. Tak disangka, ternyata sahabat-sahabatnya itu langsung berhamburan keluar menyambut Sakura.

Ino, Hinata dan Tenten langsung memeluk Sakura. Beberapa menit kemudian mereka melepaskan pelukannya.

"Sakura, tak kusangka kau akan pergi meninggalkan kita," ucap Ino.

"Ino, aku hanya pergi selama libur musim semi ini. Hanya dua minggu. Tidak selamanya kan?"

"Ta-tapi selama itu kami tak bisa bertemu denganmu Saku." Kini giliran Hinata yang berbicara.

"Kita kan masih bisa SMS-an, atau kita masih bisa chatting-an atau kirim e-mail kan bisa," jawab Sakura.

Sakura menatap mata sahabat-sahabatnya itu, "Kalian jangan menatapku dengan tatapan sedih begitu, aku janji deh jika ada pulsa aku pasti hubungi kalian. Jika pulsaku habis, kalian isii pulsaku yah."

"Dasar kau ini." Tenten menyenggol sikut Sakura.

"Sudah jam setengah sembilan lebih nih, aku harus segera pergi," ucap Sakura sambil melihat jam yang melingkar di tangannya.

"Jaga diri baik-baik ya Sakura," ucap Ino. *hei Ino, memangnya Sakura anak kecil?* #dideath glare Ino

"Tentu." Ketiga sahabatnya itu memeluknya satu per satu.

Sakura melangkah pergi menuju taxi yang akan mengantarnya ke rumah Mikoto.

"Jaa~ Sakura..." ucap mereka bertiga hampir bersamaan sambil melambaikan tangan mereka.

"Jaa~ Ino, Hinata, Tenten."

"Stop pak, berhenti di sini," seru Sakura saat melihat nomer rumah dan blok yang cocok dengan kartu nama yang sedang dipegang tangannya. Ia turun dari taxi dan memberikan beberapa lembar uang kepada sopir taxi yang telah ditumpanginya.

'Bener yang ini kan?' pikirnya.

Sakura melihat pagar yang tinggi menjulang yang berelief indah. Kemudian, ia bertanya pada satpam yang menjaga rumah tersebut, "Pak, benarkah ini rumah Mikoto Uchiha?"

Karena merasa terpanggil satpam itu membalikkan badannya menghadap Sakura.

"Ya. Ada perlu apa anda kemari?" tanyanya dengan melihat Sakura dari atas sampai bawah.

'Culun,' pikirnya.

"Saya akan bekerja sebagai pembantu di sini selama liburan musim semi."

"Oh, silahkan masuk," ucap satpam itu lalu ia membukakan pintu gerbangnya membiarkan Sakura masuk.

Sakura POV

Waw.. rumah yang besar sekali. Rumah yang hampir setara dengan rumahku. Eh, tidak. Rumah ini lebih besar dari rumahku. Halaman rumahnya saja begitu luas dan dikelilingi oleh pepohonan dan bunga-bunga hias yang indah. Belum lagi terdapat air mancur di tengahtengak kolam ikan yang cukup besar. Seperti layaknya sebuah taman yang asri dan indah. Di halaman samping terdapat sebuah kolam renang yang juga luas.

Aku terus memperhatikan arsitektur halaman rumah ini sambil berjalan menghampiri pintu masuk rumah tersebut. Setelah beberapa meter aku berjalan, akhirnya sampai juga di depan pintu rumah. Bayangkan saja, tinggi pintu itu dua kali ukuran tubuhku. Pintu yang sangat tinggi untuk ukuran rumah yang normal.

Aku memencet bel beberapa kali namun sepertinya tak ada yang mendengar.

'Kemana sih penghuni rumah ini? Apa sebegitu besarnya kah sampai-sampai bunyi bel saja tak terdengar,' batinku. Aku kembali memencet bel.

SREETT...

Pintu terbuka secara otomatis sehinga menampakkan seorang perempuan yang cantik berambut pirang dikucir empat. Dia berpakaian seperti biasa, tidak berpakaian layaknya seorang maid di rumah.

"Kamu Sakura kan? Yuk masuk, Nyonya Mikoto telah menunggu," ucapnya.

'Eh dia bilang nyonya, jadi dia ini siapa? Ah bukan urusanku.'

Aku dan dia memasuki rumah itu. Rumah yang dipenuhi dengan lukisan-lukisan indah dan antik. Guci-guci juga terdapat di pojok ruangan yang di sampingnya terdapat pot-pot yang di hiasi dengan macam-macam bunga.

Setelah itu kami memasuki sebuah ruangan besar yang di dalamnya terdapat sofa-sofa yang tertata rapi dan memiliki tangga melingkar, sepertinya tangga untuk ke lantai dua. Di ruangan itu juga terdapat lemari khusus tempat menyimpan barang-barang berharga yang mudah pecah. Kalian tahu kan? Aku melihat Bu Mikoto sedang membaca koran sambil duduk di salah satu sofa. Mendengar ada suara langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat, ia menaruh korannya di atas meja dan melambaikan tangannya mengisyaratkan untuk mendekat ke arahnya.

"Kau datang tepat waktu. Sebentar lagi saya akan berangkat ke bandara karena suami saya sepertinya sudah menunggu saya di sana. Oh iya, kau tidak usah membangunkan anak bungsuku. Di hari libur terkadang ia baru bisa terbangun pada jam sepuluh ke atas. Apakah saya bisa pergi sekarang?"

Aku menganggukkan kepala.

"Jika ada yang ditanyakan, tanyakan saja pada Temari. Dia juga salah satu maid di sini yang dulu saya bilang hanya pagi sampai siang. Oke, sekarang saya pergi dulu," ucapnya lalu pergi meninggalkan kami berdua.

End Of Sakura VOP

"Hmm... namamu siapa?" tanya perempuan berkucir empat pada Sakura.

"Eh, Sakura. Sakura Haruno."

"Saya Sabaku no Temari." Kami berdua bersalaman.

"Semoga kau betah bermalam di sini Sakura. Hm, kamarmu di lantai atas di samping kamar tuan muda. Ayo ku antar ke kamarmu," ajaknya.

'Hah? Tuan muda?' batin Sakura.

Temari dan Sakura menyusuri satu per satu anak tangga yang menghubugkan lantai bawah dengan lantai atas.

"Ini kamarmu. Aku tinggal dulu karena akan membereskan ruang baca," ujarnya lalu pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

"Saatnya membereskan kamar yang akan kutiduri selama dua minggu kedepan."

Ia membuka kunci kamarnya dan masuk kedalamnya.

'Wah... kamar yang hampir sama dengan kamarku.'

Ia merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur, "Hm, serasa di kamar sendiri meskipun suasana kamar ini tidak pink melainkan biru muda.'

Setelah ia membereskan kamarnya, ia berencana untuk pergi ke ruang baca, mencari buku yang belum pernah dibacanya. Ia turun ke lantai bawah dan mencari di mana letak ruang baca. Tak lama ia menemukannya dan langsung masuk kedalamnya karena memang tak dikunci.

'Hm, waw, banyak juga rupanya. Eh, di sini juga ada notebook? Bisa ku gunakan gak yah? Ah tak terlalu penting, lebih baik cari buku yang asyik.'

Tak terasa sudah tiga puluh menit Sakura berada di ruang baca. Ia yang tengah asyik membaca buku tiba-tiba ingin buang air kecil. Kemudian ia pergi mencari kamar mandi terdekat daripada harus pergi ke lantai atas atau pergi ke dapur.

'Kalau tidak salah ini pintu kamar mandi yang tadi terbuka. Tapi sepertinya ada orang di dalam. Hm, siapa ya? Temari mungkin,' pikir Sakura lalu berdiri di samping dan menyender di tembok.

CLETEK...

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka membuat Sakura membalikkan badannya.

"K-Kau..."

.

.

_TBC_

**A/N :**

Hah... akhirnya selesai juga ini chapter...

Makasih buat yang telah RnR ataupun hanya Read aja. Pesan saya, jangan jadi silent reader dong, kalo udah baca berarti harusnya mereview *maksa-plakk-gampared*

Segitu aja, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya...

Jaa~...

MizunaRaira


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3 Update !

Sebelumnya saya mau berterimakasih kepada yang telah mereview chap ke-2 _**#ojigi**_, seperti chap kemarin, saya akan membalas dulu review-review dari kalian,,

**Lrynch Fruhling :** Nanaatttt, makasiih banget udah ngasih concrit yag sangat lengkap.. ini udah Mizu coba perbaikin, kalo masih ada yg salah kasih concrit lagi ya...! **#ngarep**

**Poetrie-chan** : ini udah Mizu update ! RnR lagi ya... ^^

**myelf : **Salam kenal juga... makasih udah suka sama fic ini, panjangin ya? Tapi Mizu malas ngetik nih.. **#plaakk **ini udah termasuk update kilat, hohoho, RnR please...!

**HikariNdychan** : Ndyy, akhirnya km RnR juga... yupz! Saya juga mauu, hehehe... ini udah apdet, jgn lupa RnR lagi...!

**Pucca **: Iya, ini ide Mizu... umm~ Boysitter ya, entar saya coba cari deh... baca juga chap ini ya, kalau bekenan review lagi, hehe

**Nyo **: Huwaaa... Mizu dipaksa buat bikin banyak adegan SasuSakunya... hmm, yg kamu maksud adegan seperti apa ya? =.='a... hohoho, tengok aja di chap ini, Sasu-nya udah muncul kok... review lagi ya...!

**Hakuya Cherry Uchiha Blossom** : Hakuu, gak papa kok, gini juga kamu udah review. Makasih yaa... Nanaatt, ini Haku bilang Nanas-senpai nih... ***teriak2 manggil Lrynch Fruhling* #dibakar Haku**. Haku, RnR juga fic ini yaa...! ^^

**Cha KriMoFe Doujinshi** : Ini udah update kilat loohh, review please...!

**zetta hikaru** : Makasih udah bilang fic ini seru, salam kenal juga ^^, ini udah Mizu update... review chap ini juga ya...!

Sudah selesai, yak, langsung saja :

.

.

.

**I'm Your Maid**

**Disclaimer **: Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's

**Pairing :** SasuSaku

**Rated :** T

**Genre :** Romance

**Warning :** OOC (maybe), typo bertebaran bak bintang di langit (?), EYD berantakan, abal, GaJe, alur kecepetan, dan segala bentuk-bentuk warning lainnya.

**Don't like don't read**

.

.

.

Chapter 3 :

Sakura membelalakkan mata _emerald_-nya di balik kacamata ber-_frame_ tebal yang menutupinya. Ia begitu tak percaya dengan makhluk yang ada di hadapannya. Seseorang lelaki yang memiliki rambut biru donker mencuat ke belakang layaknya pantat ayam sedang menatapnya. Tapi Sakura tak bergeming, ia malah memperhatikan air yang satu per satu menetes dari rambut orang di hadapannya.

" Hei, jidat culun." Orang itu melambai-lambaikan telapak tangannya di depan wajah Sakura karena melihat Sakura tetap diam dan raut wajahnya terlihat jelas kalau ia merasa heran.

"A... ayam, kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Sakura yang telah kembali ke alam sadarnya. Ia tak menyangka bahwa seorang ayam, upss salah, seorang Sasuke bisa ada di hadapannya.

"Seharusnya aku yag nanya, kenapa kau ada di sini heh?" Sasuke malah balik bertanya.

"Jangan-jangan kau mau mengintipku mandi," lanjutnya dengan menunjukkan sebuah seringai di bibirnya.

"Eh?" Sakura kembali heran. Ia menatap lekat-lekat Sasuke dari mulai rambut ayamnya yang meneteskan air ke wajahnya, badannya yang tidak memakai baju, menunjukkan dada _sixpack_-nya. Ia hanya memakai handuk yang melingkar di pinggul sampai lututnya.

_Loading_ 15%...

_Loading_ 30%...

_Loading_ 50%...

!00%...

Loading selesai, Sakura telah sadar dan itu membuat wajah Sakura memerah sehingga ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, menghindari tatapan dari iris _onyx_ Sasuke.

"Ti... tidak. Siapa juga yang mau mengintipmu," jawab Sakura dengan wajah yang masih memerah dan mencoba menghilangkan rona merah di pipinya.

"Lantas?"

"Jangan bilang kalau kau anak bungsu Uchiha itu." Tanpa sadar, Sakura mengarahkan telunjuk kanannya pada dada Sasuke.

"Kalau iya. Hn?" Sasuke menyingkirkan jari telunjuk Sakura dan kini ia kembali memamerkan seringai khasnya.

"Tidaakkk..." Sakura teriak histeris, membuat guncangan yang cukup besar, mengetarkan tanah disekitarnya dan membuat burung-burung yang sedang hinggap di pohon atau bersantai-santai (?) di sarangnya terbang menjauh. Lupakan hal tersebut di atas, itu terlalu hiperbola. Teriakan Sakura hanya membuat Temari datang menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Sakura, Tuan Sasuke, apa yang terjadi?" Temari berlari-lari kecil menghampiri Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Hehehe, tidak apa-apa," ucap Sakura.

"Hn." Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Sakura dan Temari ke kamarnya di lantai atas. Tentu saja ia bergegas mengenakan pakaian di tubuhnya. Sedangkan Sakura masuk ke dalam kamar mandi untuk menunaikan 'hajat'nya yang tadi sempat tertunda akibat bertemu dengan 'Ayam' di depan pintu. Temari kembali ke tempat tadi sebelum ia datang menghampiri keduanya.

'OMG! Kenapa harus dia sih?' batin Sakura di balik pintu kamar mandi.

.

.

Matahari condong ke arah barat, menandakan sore hari telah menjelang. Jika kau berdiri di bawah sinar matahari, engkau pasti menyaksikan siluet bayanganmu akan memanjang.

Sakura kini tengah membereskan lantai bawah yang tadi belum selesai Temari bereskan. Ia mengambil _vacum cleaner_ atau mesin penghisap debu dan mengedarkannya ke seluruh tempat. Ketika ia hampir selesai, ia melihat Sasuke dari tadi keluar masuk ruangan dari satu kamar ke kamar lainnya yang melewati ruangan yang sedang Sakura bersihkan.

"Hei Sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan sih? Mondar-mandir gak jelas. Masuk ke satu ruangan, kembali lagi, masuk ke ruangan lainnya. Tidak bisakah kau duduk manis menonton tv atau membaca buku atau melakukan hal lain?" Sakura merasa kesal, ruangan yang sedang ia bersihkan malah diinjak-injak oleh sandal yang dikenakan Sasuke. Memindahkan debu dari rungan satu ke ruangan lainnya.

Mendengar Sakura memanggilya, ia berhenti sejenak lalu menjawabnya, "Hn. Baiklah."

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya pergi menuju ruang baca, seperti yang dikatakan Sakura tadi.

'Duduk manislah kau di sana Sasuke. Setidaknya sampai aku menyelesaikan tugasku,' _inner_ Sakura.

Selesai membereskan rumah, ia menutup dan mengunci semua jendela yang tadi siang terbuka. Lalu ia melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang baca, bermaksud untuk melihat aktivitas yang sedang dilakukan Sasuke saat ini.

Cletek...

Sakura membuka pintu baca dan membukanya secara perlahan-lahan.

"Sasuukeeee..." Sakura kembali berteriak. Setelah capek-capek tadi dia membereskan rumah, kini ia harus membereskan buku-buku yang acak-acakan dan berserakan di mana-mana karena ulah Sasuke. Yang membuat onar hanya tersenyum di balik kamarnya.

Terpaksa Sakura harus merapihkan satu per satu buku yang berserakan ke lemari buku berdasarkan kategorinya. Sungguh merepotkan bukan?

"Ayam sialan, membaca buku sampai berantaan begini. Bagaimana caranya kau sampai membuat buku-buku berserakan tak beraturan? Grrr... awas kau Sasuke..." gumamnya mencak-mencak sebal.

Sekitar setengah jam kemudian Sakura telah selesai membereskan semua buku yang berserakan ke tempatnya semula sehingga buku-buku berjejer rapi. Sakura menaiki satu per satu anak tangga, menuju lantai atas, ke kamarnya. Ia bermaksud membersihkan badannya yang telah bercucuran keringat akibat pekerjaan yang dilakukannya tadi. Tentu saja kali ini bukan kamar mandi di lantai bawah, melainkan kamar mandi yang terletak di dekat kamar tidurnya.

.

.

.

Tuk tuk tuk...

Sakura mengetuk pintu kamar Sasuke. Namun tak ada jawaban dari dalam sana.

"Sasukee... kau mau makan apa? _Onigiri_?" tanya Sakura dari depan pintu luar.

"Aku tidak mau," jawab Sasuke.

"Ayam panggang atau sushi?" Sakura tanya balik. Masalahnya, menurut Temari makanan yang disukai Sasuke untuk makan malam adalah _onigiri_, ayam panggang atau _sushi_.

"Tidak juga."

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Jadi menu apa yang ingin kau makan untuk makan malam sekarang ini?" tanya Sakura sembari menghentak-hentakkan kakinya karena kesal.

"Menu yang tadi kau sebutkan. Hanya saja, kenapa tak kau sebutkan semuanya sekaligus?"

"Apa? Grrr..." Sakura semakin kesal, ia membalikkan badannya untuk pergi dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya ketika menuruni tangga menuju dapur untuk memasak menu tadi.

"Awas kau Sasuke..." gumam Sakura sangat pelan dan tak jelas.

"Aha, sebuah rencana yang bagus," ucap Sakura tiba-tiba, seperti mendapat bola lampu yang menyala terang di atas kepalanya. Kemudian ia mengambil bahan-bahan yang akan dimasaknya di dalam lemari es yang sangat besar. Tak ketinggalan tomat-tomat ia bawa. Menu makanan Sasuke memang selalu memakai tomat. Ia juga menyediakan bumbu-bumbu yang akan digunakannya.

'Hn, bumbu-bumbunya sangat lengkap,' batin Sakura sambil mengambil _black pepper_.

Setelah selesai mengiris-ngiris, ia memasak terlebih dahulu _onigiri_. Tiba-tiba bibir Sakura menunjukkan sebuah seringai, lebih tepatnya sebuah seringai jahat.

.

.

.

Tuk tuk tuk...

"Sasuke, makan malammu sudah siap. Kau hanya perlu mengunjungi meja makanmu di dapur sana."

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat. Sakura pergi menuju kamar yang terlatak di samping kamar Sasuke, lebih tepatnya ia pergi menuju ke kamarnya. Melihat Sasuke keluar menuruni tangga menuju dapur, ia cekikikan menahan tawa.

"Hihihi, rasakan kau Sasuke," gumamnya membuka pintu kamarnya dan menutup kembali lalu menguncinya.

Sakura melepas kacamata dan menggeraikan rambut _soft pink_-nya. Jika kalian melihatnya saat ini, Sakura sungguh terlihat sangat cantik dengan iris _emerald _dan rambut tergerai sepinggang. Sayang, ia menyembunyikan kecantikannya itu. Kemudian Sakura membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur.

Tiga menit...

Lima menit...

"Jidaattt culuuunnn... apa yang kau lakukan pada makanan ini?" teriak Sasuke dari dalam dapur yang terdengar sampai kamar Sakura. What? Sasuke teriak? Tapi itulah nyatanya, Sasuke merasa lidahnya terbakar saat menyicipi _onigiri_ yang dimasak Sakura.

"Hahahahaha..." Sakura yang sedang terlentang di kasurnya sampai terduduk di samping kasurnya sambil tertawa mendengar teriakan Sasuke tadi. _Great_ Sakura! Kau telah membuat seorang Sasuke tertiak.

'Rasakan kau Sasuke,' _inner_-nya bersuara.

Sakura tak jadi membaringkan tubuhnya kembali karena mendengar _ringtone Hp_-nya berbunyi, menandakan ada sebuah pesan masuk. Ia meraih Hp-nya dari laci meja di samping kasurnya, membuka dan membaca pesan yang masuk.

'_Hei Sakura, bagaimana hari pertamamu bekerja_?' itulah pesan masuk dari salah satu sahabatnya, Ino.

Sakura membalas sms dari Ino sambil terbaring di kasurnya, merebahkan badannya, '_Sungguh menyebalkan. Tahukah kau Ino siapakah anak dari majikanku?_'

Ino membalas sms Sakura dengan cepat, '_Hmm... siapa ya? Sasuke_?'

Sakura membelalakkan matanya tak percaya, darimana Ino tahu kalau orang itu adalah Sasuke. Ia kembali mengetikkan sms balasan untuk Ino, '_Darimana kau tahu pi_g?'

'_Jidat, kau tak ingat kalau marga dia itu 'Uchiha'._'

'Ya ampun, kenapa aku tak berpikiran ke sana sih,' batin Sakura.

'_Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku sebelumnya hah?'_ balasnya.

'_Hehehe, tidak kenapa-napa. Sakura, sudah dulu ya, semoga menyenangkan tinggal bersama Uchiha Sasuke. Oh iya, PJ-nya ditunggu lho..._'

'PJ apaan sih? Siapa juga yang bakalan jadian? Ada-ada saja kau Pig, mana mungkin aku dengannya... ah sudahlah, buat apa aku memikirkan hal itu. Oh kami-sama, hari pertama saja dia sangat menjengkelkan dan membuatku naik darah. Bagaimana dengan hari-hari yang masih tersisa? Tiga belas hari sungguh waktu yang sangat lama.' Sakura mencoba memejamka matanya, mencoba menghilangkan lelahnya.

.

.

.

_TBC_

**A/N :**

Yosh... Selesai juga, gomen kalau fic ini terlalu pendek atau masih bayak kekurangan-kekurangan lainnya. Untuk itu, Mizu minta kritik, saran, concrit atau flame (asal _flame_-nya masuk akal dan tidak nge-_bashing_ chara yang ada) dari kalian.

Fic ini biasanya Mizu update satu minggu sekali, nah, untuk chap selanjutnya mungkin Mizu akan update dua atau tiga minggu kemudian. Setujukah kalian?

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya... ^^

MizunaRaira


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer **: Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's

**I'm Your Maid** © **MizuRaiNa**

**Pairing :** SasuSaku

**Rated :** T

**Genre :** Romance

**Warning :** OOC (maybe), typo dan misstypo bertebaran bak bintang di langit (?), abal, GaJe, alur kecepetan, dan segala bentuk-bentuk warning lainnya.

**Don't like don't read. **Silahkan tekan tombol silang di pojok atas**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Mentari telah menampakkan sosoknya di ufuk timur. Memancarkan sinarnya hingga menyelusup ke dalam celah-celah ventilasi. Namun, seorang gadis bersurai _pink_ panjang belum juga menampakkan iris _viridian_-nya. Ia masih terlelap dari mimpi di malam panjangnya. Sebenarnya dia belum terbangun di jam pagi karena tadi malam ia tidur ketika malam cukup larut—_sms_-an dengan sahabatnya.

Hingga jam tujuh pagi, ia belum juga bangun. Rambut _pink_-nya terurai. Kacamata ber-_frame_ tebal yang biasa ia gunakan ia simpan di atas meja di samping tempat tidur. Saat ini ia begitu cantik dengan wajah polosnya—tidak ada ekspresi, yang ada hanyalah kedamaian.

_Drrtt drttt drrtt_

Getaran hp di bawah bantalnya membuat ia sedikit tersadar dari alam mimpi. Namun kelopak matanya masih tertutup.

_Drrtt drttt drrtt_

'_Akh, siapa sih yang meng-sms-ku pagi-pagi seperti ini? Mengganggu saja,'_ teriak _inner_-nya. Ia mengambil hp di balik bantal yang tadi ia tiduri. Kemudian ia membuka kotak _inbox_-nya. Terdapat tiga pesan baru yang belum ia baca.

Ia melihat tiga pesan singkat dari berbeda-beda pengirim. Ia buka pesan paling bawah, dari sahabat yang tadi malam ber-sms ria dengannya.

'Forehead_, knp kau tk membalas sms-ku? Ahahaha, kau merenungkan perkataanku ya?'_

Dahinya mengernyit saat membaca rentetan kata terakhir. _'Merenungkan?' inner-_nya. Ia tak menghiraukan sms itu dan langsung membaca sms selanjutnya.

'_Saku-_chan_, bagaimana kabarmu?' _Ternyata sahabatnya yang lain—Hinata. Ia tersenyum. Sahabatnya begitu peduli terhadapnya. Ia membalas sms tersebut. _'Baik Hinata-_chan_. Kau sendiri bagaimana?'_

Setelah tombol _send _ia tekan, ia membuka satu sms terakhir. Ia menautkan alisnya. Sebuah sms masuk dari nomor yang belum ia kenal.

'_Sakura, kau belum bangun? Tidak apa-apa sih. Hanya saja, kau jangan lupa untuk membangunkan Tuan Muda. Biasanya, jika libur ia bangun siang. Kau cukup membangunkannya jam 9 pagi.'_

'_Masih jam—'_ Ia langsung saja melirik jam weker di atas meja.

"Apa? Sudah jam delapan?" Ia kaget saat jam weker tersebut menunjukkan jam delapan lebih sepuluh menit. Ia tak menyangka akan bangun terlambat. Cepat-cepat membalas sms dari Temari—ia menyimpulkan sms tersebut berasal darinya.

'_Hehe, aku bangun kesiangan. Sip... nanti aku bangunkan dia.'_ Ia langsung saja mengirim sms itu lalu ia menyimpan hp-nya di atas meja. Ia mengambil handuk dan pergi ke kamar mandi yang terdapat di kamarnya.

Lima belas menit telah berlalu. Begitu juga dengan Sakura yang telah selesai dari aktivitas mandi paginya. Ia mengenakan baju pink polos berkerah dan berlengan panjang dan rok hitam berenda bunga-bunga di bawahnya.

Ia menghampiri cermin di kamar itu. Ia menyisir rambut panjangnya dan dengan cepat menyanggul rambutnya dekan tusuk konde _pink_ yang ia pegang. Tak lupa kacamata ia pakai—seperti biasa.

Waktu saat ini telah menunjukkan pukul sembilan kurang lima belas menit. Ia keluar dari kamarnya untuk membangunkan 'Tuan Muda' yang mungkin saat ini masih terhanyut di alam mimpinya.

Ia tak harus turun ke lantai bawah untuk pergi ke kamar Tuannya. Ia hanya tinggal melangkah beberapa meter karena kamar itu terletak di samping kamarnya.

Tuk tuk tuk

Sakura mengetuk pintu coklat yang terdapat tulisan 'Sasuke's Room'. Ia menunggu reaksi dari orang yang berada di kamar tersebut. Namun setelah dua menit berlalu tak ada sahutan dari Sang empunya kamar.

Ia sedikit kesal. "Sasuke... bangun... sudah siang!" Ia berteriak kencang sembari mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar Sasuke.

Akhirnya dia putuskan untuk membuka kamar itu.

Ceklek

Untung saja tak dikunci sehingga dia tak perlu susah-susah berteriak dari luar sedangkan Si empunya kamar tak akan menyahut karena masih terlelap.

Benar saja. Ketika Sakura masuk kamar tersebut, ia mendapati sesosok makhluk yang masih terbaring di kasur.

'_Dasar! Aku berteriak kencang pun ia tak terusik.'_ Sakura menghampiri Sasuke.

Ia berdiri mengamati Sasuke dari atas sampai bawah. Ia melihat ekspresinya ketika tidur—datar. Ya, ekspresi yang biasa ia tunjukkan di sekolah. Tanpa disadarinya, ia terus mengamati setiap inci wajah Sasuke.

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. _'Apa sih yang aku pikirkan?'_

Ia mengusir hal yang tidak-tidak dalam setiap dokumen otaknya. Ia kembali teringat tujuannya datang ke sini—untuk membagunkan Sasuke.

"Sasuke, bangun... Ini sudah siang." Sakura mengguncang pelan tubuh Sasuke. Namun ia tak juga bangun atau sekedar membuka kelopak matanya.

'_Bagaimana caranya yah agar dia bangun? Masa aku harus teriak-teriak sih? Ayam satu ini susah sekali bangun.'_ Ia memutar otaknya. Mencari cara agar Sasuke bangun. Pikirannya buntu. Ia tak juga menemukan solusinya.

"SASUKE BANGUN! INI SUDAH SIANG." Ya, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berteriak bak toa.

"Berisik sekali sih. Aku masih mau tidur," ucap Sasuke yang masih mengatupkan matanya. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya ke samping kiri membelakangi Sakura. Sepertinya ia tak berniat untuk bangun. Malah ia masih ingin melanjutkan tidurnya.

"Kalau kau tak bangun. Akan kubanjur sampai kau benar-benar bangun," ancam Sakura. Sebuah perempatan telah terukir di jidat lebarnya.

"Jidat cerewet. Mengganggu tidurku saja." Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap—menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke retina matanya.

"Ya ya ya. Terserah apa katamu. Yang penting kau sekarang sudah bangun." Sakura memutar bola matanya—jengah.

Sasuke turun dari kasurnya. Ia berdiri dan hendak melangkahkan kakinya. Baru saja ia melangkah, Sakura melempar sebuah pertanyaan padanya.

"Kau mau kemana eh Sasuke?" tanya Sakura melihat Sasuke berjalan seperti orang setengah sadar. Pantas saja sih, dia kan baru bangun tidur.

Sasuke berhenti dan melirik ke arah Sakura. Tiba-tiba sebuah seringai menghiasi wajah datarnya.

"Tentu saja pergi mandi. Apa kau mau ikut mandi bersamaku?" ajak Sasuke. Jaraknya dan Sakura hanya terpaut beberapa senti. Tangan kanannya mengangkat pelan dagu Sakura.

Langsung saja Sakura menepis tangan Sasuke. "Siapa juga yang mau mandi bersamamu."

"Terus, kenapa kau masih di sini hn?" Sasuke terus saja menggoda Sakura.

"Arrggh... menyebalkan kau Ayam." Sakura hendak pergi dari kamar Sasuke. Namun pergelangan tangannya dicengkram oleh tangan Sasuke.

"Satu lagi. Kau jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Ayam'."

"Kau memang pantas kupanggil ayam. Atau kau lebih memilih sebutan '**chickenbutt**' hah?" tawar Sakura. Ia memberikan penekanan pada kata chickenbutt.

"Tch! Enak saja. Seorang pembantu sepertimu tak pantas memanggilku dengan sebutan itu. Seharusnya kau panggil aku **Tuan Muda Sasuke **atau kau lebih memilih **Tuan Muda Tampan**?." _Onyx_ dan _emerald_ saling bertemu pandang. Tatapan mereka tak kalah sengit.

"APA? Tuan Muda Sasuke? Yang benar saja. Apalagi Tuan Muda Tampan. Ckck." Sakura berdecak pelan. Ia tak sudi memanggil Sasuke dengan sebutan seperti itu.

"Kau harus menuruti semua perintahku. Atau kau... lebih memilih berhenti."

"Grrr... terserah kau sajalah." Sakura melepaskan cengkraman Sasuke lalu melangkah pergi. Ia berjalan dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Sepanjang jalan, ia terus saja menggerutu.

Ia menuruni tangga spiral yang menghubungkan ke lantai satu. Ia bermaksud untuk mengisi perutnya pagi ini—sarapan pagi. Ia tak perlu repot-repot memasak karena makanan sudah tersedia di meja makan. Setiap pagi, memasak adalah tugas Temari.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**\(^-^\)\(^-^)/(/^-^)/ I'm Your Maid \(^-^\)\(^-^)/(/^-^)/**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Siang hari..._

"Sakura, aku pulang dulu. Oh iya. Aku sampai lupa. Buku tentang aktivitas Tuan Muda ada di laci kamarmu. Kau pelajari buku itu. Yah, biar kau bisa memahaminya," ujar Temari saat ia akan pulang ke rumahnya.

"Ya. Akan aku baca nanti," tanggap Sakura. Temari tersenyum ke arahnya dan sedikit membungkukkan badan. Begitu juga dengan Sakura.

Setelah Temari membalikkan tubuhnya dan berlalu dari hadapan Sakura, Sakura menutup pintu keluar. Ia akan pergi ke kamarnya—untuk melihat buku 'pedoman' tentang Tuan Mudanya. Namun, ekor matanya lebih dulu melihat sesosok manusia berambut pantat ayam sedang menuruni tangga spiral dengan pakaian modis—baju biru tua dengan dibalut jaket hitam dan celana _jeans_.

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Sakura. Yang ditanya sedikit menoleh ke arah Sakura lalu berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Sakura menatap tajam Sasuke.

"Pergi. Ingat! Bersikaplah sopan padaku dan jangan menghalangiku!" Sasuke berlalu dari hadapan Sakura.

Sakura mengembuskan napasnya panjang. "Ya ya ya. Terserah Tuan Muda saja."

Ia membiarkan Sasuke pergi. Ia tak berhak untuk melarangnya pergi ke luar tanpa sebab. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk ke kamarnya dan membaca sebuah buku yang disarankan Temari.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**\(^-^\)\(^-^)/(/^-^)/ I'm Your Maid \(^-^\)\(^-^)/(/^-^)/**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Sakura membuka laci paling atas. Ia hanya menemukan sebuah buku. Ia membuka lembar pertama. Di sana tertulis 'Daftar pekerjaan yang harus dilakukan sebagai pembantu Tuan Sasuke'.

Ia membaca kalimat di bawahnya.

Membangunkan Sasuke. Kalau bisa, di bawah jam sembilan. Boleh jam sembilan pas, asal jangan lebih dari jam itu.

Ia menganggukkan kepalanya—pertanda ia paham dengan maksud kalimat tersebut. Ia lanjutkan membaca ke nomor kedua.

Memberinya makan pagi, siang, dan malam. Makan siang jika tidak dilakukan pun tidak mengapa.

Bagian ini pun ia telah mengerjakan dengan baik—walaupun kemarin ia memberikan porsi spesial pedas untuk Sasuke. Tapi itu masih termasuk ke dalam memberinya makan 'kan?

Jangan biarkan ia keluar tanpa diketahui ia akan pergi ke mana.

Apa? Ia sedikit membuka mulutnya. Baru saja tadi ia membiarkan ayam satu itu pergi tanpa diketahui tujuannya. Ia berdecak sebal. Bagaimana jika Ibunya Sasuke menanyakan padanya? Argh, ia menyesal ia tak membaca buku ini lebih dulu. Lain kali jika Sasuke pergi ia akan menanyakan secara rinci tentang kepergiannya.

Turuti semua perintahnya. Dalam artian tidak menyalahi aturan.

'_Perintahnya? Semoga saja ia tak macam-macam,' inner_-nya. Ia kembali membaca nomor selanjutnya.

Berbuat baiklah kepadanya.

Ia berpikir sejenak. _'Kalau yang ini, aku harus bersabar menghadapi tingkah lakunya.'_

Selesai membaca lembar pertama, ia melanjutkan membaca ke lembar selanjutnya. Judul yang tertulis di sana adalah 'Sifat-sifat yang dimiliki Tuan Sasuke'.

_Sasuke memiliki beberapa kepribadian. Bisa dibilang, kepribadian ganda. Di antaranya :_

_Dingin, cuek, stoic_

_Biasanya dia menampakkannya pada saat di sekolah, orang yang menurutnya menyebalkan, atau ketika ia bosan._

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia tahu sifat ini. Memang sering ia lihat di sekolah. Apalagi jika dia sedang berhadapan dengan _fans girl_-nya.

_Penyayang_

_Sebenarnya ia juga memiliki sifat penyayang yang sebenarnya sulit untuk terlihat secara kasat mata. Namun, sifat dasarnya ia adalah orang yang baik._

Ia tak berkomentar apapun karena ia tak tahu dan belum mengenal sifat yang satu itu.

_Cerewet_

_Terkadang dia menunjukkan sifat satu ini kepada orang-orang tertentu. Orang yang dekat dengannya, orang yang disayanginya, bisa juga orang yang penting baginya._

Sakura terheran-heran membaca kalimat penjelas itu. Bagaimana mungkin. Sasuke terhadapnya kadang cerewet—bahkan sangat cerewet. Masa sih ia termasuk ke dalam salah satu kategori yang disebutkan di sana? Apakah tidak ada pilihan orang yang dibencinya? Jika ada, mungkin itulah yang pas untuknya. Tapi hei, benarkah seperti itu?

_Mesum_

_Semua orang tak akan menyangka ia memiliki sifat ini. Memang sih ini juga jarang ia tunjukkan. Tapi siap siaga saja jika sifat ini tiba-tiba keluar._

Sakura membelalakkan matanya. _'Mesum? Benar juga. Aku sering melihatnya menampakkan seringai khasnya.'_

Lembar tersebut telah selesai ia baca semua. Ia membalik lembar setelah halaman tersebut yang rupanya adalah lembar terakhir.

_Good luck! Semoga sukses... ^^_

Hanya kalimat itu yang menghiasi lembar terakhir. _'Tambahan. Semoga aku bisa tahan menghadapi ulahnya.'_

Sakura menaruh kembali buku tersebut. Ia paham dengan semua yang tertera di sana. Ia teringat sesuatu. Dari pagi sampai sekarang ia tak mengecek _handphone_-nya.

Ia mengambil _handphone_ yang terletak tak jauh darinya. Ia mendapati dua pesan baru dari sahabat-sahabatnya—Ino dan Hinata.

'_Knpa kau tk jg membalas sms drku Forehead? Sebel deh. Kau tak mw bercerita pd q :(('_ Sakura menghela napas dan mengetikkan balasannya. _'Gomen ne, td pagi aku bangun terlambat dan blm smpat membls sms dr mu Pig.'_

Ia melanjutkan membaca satu sms lainnya—dari Hinata. _'Baik jg. Btw, Saku-chan bagaimana hari pertamamu bekerja?'_

Jemarinya dengan lihai mengetikkan sms balasan. Setelah itu, ia terus saja ber-sms ria dengan sahabat-sahabatnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**\(^-^\)\(^-^)/(/^-^)/ I'm Your Maid \(^-^\)\(^-^)/(/^-^)/**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Malam hari, jam tujuh malam..._

Sakura menyiapkan menu makan malam. Walaupun Sasuke belum pulang, atau kemungkinan ia telah makan di luar, tak ada salahnya jika ia membuat makan malam untuk Tuan Mudanya—mengingat wajibnya ia memberi makan di jam malam. Di makan atau tidaknya sih terserah dia. Toh kewajibannya telah ia kerjakan.

Kali ini ia memasak dengan baik—tak seperti kemarin yang menambahkan sambal ekstra pedas ke dalam masakan yang ia buat.

Ia memasak sembari bersenandung pelan. Saat ia mematikan kompor listrik karena masakannya telah matang, ia mendengar sebuah ketukan pintu dari luar.

'_Mungkin dia sudah datang.' _Sakura menghampiri pintu utama dan berkata "tunggu sebentar!"

Ia membukakan pintu dan benar saja. Sasuke tengah berdiri di luar. Ia berjalan masuk.

"Tuan Muda, apakah anda telah makan malam?" tanya Sakura. Ia berusaha berbicara seformal mungkin.

"Hn," jawabnya ambigu. Sakura hampir saja marah mendengar jawaban itu. Sebenarnya sudah atau belum? Tinggal mengucapkan satu di antara dua kata itu susah sekali untuknya. Padahal itu lebih baik dari kata ambigu andalannya.

"Jika belum, makan malam segera siap. Tinggal hampiri saja meja makan." Sakura lebih memilih mengatakan kalimat itu daripada harus berdebat dengan orang di hadapannya. Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Sakura. Begitu juga dengan Sakura. Ia pergi ke dapur untuk menyelesaikan masakannya yang belum ia sajikan di atas meja.

'_Sudah selesai. Sebelum aku makan, lebih baik dia dulu yang makan. Aku terakhir saja. Kalau dia sudah makan sih tak masalah buatku.' _batinnya. Ia pergi ke kamar Sasuke.

"Makanan telah tersedia di bawah. Jika belum makan malam sebaiknya anda segera pergi makan. Sebelum makanannya mendingin," ucap Sakura di depan kamar Sasuke. Baru saja ia ingin pergi, pintu kamar tersebut telah terbuka.

"Aku belum makan. Tapi makan malam kali ini kau harus temani aku. Kau tak memasukkan hal yang aneh-aneh lagi 'kan ke dalam masakannya?" tanya Sasuke. Ia menatap tajam gadis gulali di hadapannya.

"Tidak Tuan."

"Kau juga jangan bicara seperti itu. Aku muak mendengarnya." Sasuke lebih dulu berjalan menuruni anak tangga. Sedangkan gadis pinky itu masih berdiri di sana—terdiam.

'_Apa sih maunya? Bicara formal pun salah?' inner_ Sakura. Ia belum mengerti sepenuhnya sikap Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau hanya berdiri di sana?" Suara baritone Sasuke membuyarkan lamunannya. Ia tersadar dan segera menyusul Sasuke untuk menuruni tangga.

Tiba di ruang makan, Sakura membuka tudung saji. Tampak beberapa masakan yang ia buat. Sasuke dan Sakura duduk berhadapan—Sakura pikir lebih baik seperti itu daripada harus duduk berdampingan.

Sakura mengambilkan satu porsi untuk Sasuke lalu seporsi untuknya. Ia menyodorkan ke hadapan Sasuke.

"Kau dulu yang cicipi!" titah Sasuke. Ia masih sangsi Sakura tak memasukkan bumbu-bumbu lain ke dalam masakan itu.

"Kau kira aku akan meracunimu? Yang benar saja." Sakura mengambil garpu dan sendok untuk terlebih dulu memakan masakannya. Lalu disusul oleh Sasuke.

Keheningan melanda keduanya. Tak ada satupun di antara mereka yang memulai pembicaraan. Hanya manik giok mereka yang kadang melirik ke orang yang ada di hadapannya. Seperti Sakura saat ini. Ia mengamati Sasuke yang terlihat menikmati masakannya.

'_Apa menurutnya masakanku enak ya? Kalau tidak, mana mungkin ia terlihat menikmatinya. Tanyakan saja padanya. Ah, tak perlu. Buat apa coba?' _Tak terasa aktivitas menyuapkan makanan ke mulutnya terhenti. Ia malah keasyikan melihat Sasuke sedang makan. Merasa ada yang mengawasinya, Sasuke menatap Sakura dan mendapati dia tengah melihatnya.

Sakura langsung saja melanjutkan makannya yang sempat tertunda. Semburat merah terukir di pipinya. Wajar saja. Ia tertangkap basah sedang mengamati orang di hadapannya. Untung saja Sasuke tak berkomentar apa pun dan masih meneruskan makan malamnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Seiring berjalannya waktu, sebuah perasaan mulai menyelusup ke dalam hati mereka—pasti._

* * *

**_To be Continued_**

* * *

**Author's Bacot Area :**

Hai hai haaaiii...

Mizu balik nihh... Akhirnya bisa juga menyelesaikan chap ini. Maaf ya aku ngaret. Bahkan lebih dari dua bulan, wkwkwk. Mungkin chap depan juga bakal lebih dari sebulan. Atau bahkan melenceng lagi. *reader : siap-siap lemparin tomat* Ampuunnn ampuuuunnn *nyumput di kolong meja* Bukannya aku maunya lama-lama. Masalahnya, aku kadang kekurangan ide dan feel-nya gak dapet-dapet. Chap ini juga sepertinya gak kerasa feel-nya. Tapi, bukannya perasaan emang gak tiba-tiba muncul kan? Pasti chemistry muncul sikit-sikit, ehehehe *ngeles*

Daripada banyak bacot mulu dari tadi, mending bales review chap kemarin.

**myelf** : *ngek* maaaaff.. ehehehe, chap kali ini udah lebih panjang. Malah 2k+. Gimana gimana? Jangan lupa review lagi yaa~

**HikariNdychan** : Wkwkwkwk, aku juga pengen liat tuh.. xD *dibakar* Ini udah panjag belum Udah lebih dari 2k loohh.. Ndy, makasih yaa udah mau ripiu, chap ini ripiu juga dong.. ^^

**Gha mika chiiyamada** : Nyiahaha, dasaarr... Falling in love? Sikit-sikit juga ntar mreka bakal kok.. Hmm.. Gaara ya? Gak tau nih, gimana nanti aja yaa.. Iyup, ntar aku kasih tau di FB. Tapi kok sekarang-sekarang ini aku gak pernah liat Mika-nee nih. Kmana aja? Chap ini jangan lupa review lagi loohh Mika-nee...

**Akayana Yume** : Lumpiaa... Ini udah apdet lohh.. makasih ya udah kasih concrit. Chap kemarin emang banyak typo-nya. Gomen ne.. chap ini masih ada kah? Review lagi yaa.. :D

**miyank** : *merasa bersalah* a-ano, ini kelamaan ya? maaf deehh... hihihi, makasih yaa udah mau review... chap ini review juga dong..

**Sung Rae Ki** : Halo jugaaa... suka? bener? ehehehe, ini udah aku apdet looh, jadi jangan lupa buat nyempetin ripiu yah.. hehe xD

**Ria-Chan** : Salam kenal jugaa Ria-chaann.. Waduuhh... *gelagapan* i-ini bahkan lebih dari tiga minggu ya? bahkan lebih dari dua bulan. Gomennasai~ emm.. kurang panjang? Ini udah Mizu panjangin. Jangan lupa buat ripiu lagi yaaa~

**Hakuya Cherry Uchiha Blossom** : Mbak piinkkk... kamu gak telat kookk.. wkwkwkwk, malah aku yang telat update. Jangan lupa ripiu lagi yaa~ awas kalo nggak *plak*

**Aksuna no ei-chan** : *krik krik* Humor? Aku nggk terlalu bisa bikin humor nih, ntar malah garing, kriuk-kriuk(?) malah. xD. Aihh makassiihh.. ini udah apdet. Jangan lupa buat ripiu lagi yaahh...

**namikaze yakonahisa** : *melongo* a-aku... aku nggak bakalan bisa kalo satu minggu sekali. Masalahnya di dumay kerjaan numpuk *ngeles* hehe, tapi ini udah aku apdet... makasih ya udah ripiu. Jangan lupa nyempetin ripiu di chap ini yaa~

Makasih yaa kalian dah mau meripiu. Oh ya, sekalian mau promosi nih. Aku juga bikin fic SS lain. Yang MC maupun OS. Kalau berkenan, RnR juga yaa~  
Ada **What The Amazing Days!** *Romance*, **Edelweiss, The Eternal Flower** *fic ini juga udah lama gak dilanjut*, **Neko Han'you** *fantasy*, **Night That So Scaring** *horror, romance* dan lain-lain *males nyebutin satu-satu. Cek aja acc-ku, hehe xD*

Segitu aja deh, jangan lupa review yaa~ byeee~

* * *

**Special Thanks to :**

myelf, **HikariNdychan, **Gha mika chiiyamada**, Akayana Yume, **miyank**, Sung Rae Ki, **Ria-Chan**, Hakuya Cherry Uchiha Blossom, **Aksuna no ei-chan**, namikaze yakonahisa.**

* * *

Sign,

MizuRaiNa a.k.a Abendstern Scheint a.k.a MizunaRaira

[Finished : 16th September 2012 at 09.30 p.m.]

[Published : 17th September 2012 at 07.30 a.m]


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer **: Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's

**I'm Your Maid** © 2012

A SasuSaku FanFiction by **MizuRaiNa**

**Warning :** OOC, typo or misstypo, abal, faster plot, etc.

**Don't like don't read. **Just **close **the tab and leave this page.

**.**

**~~~...~~~Happy Reading~~~...~~~**

**.**

Gadis _soft pink _tengah berjalan dari rak kumpulan buku ensiklopedia menuju rak kumpulan buku-buku fiksi. Sudah berulang kali ia mengitari rak-rak buku yang menjulang tinggi nan luas yang bernuansa hijau cerah. Memberikan kesan kenyamanan tersendiri.

Ia membaca satu per satu judul buku diiringi jari telunjuknya yang ia arahkan ke buku-buku tersebut. Sesekali jemarinya menarik keluar salah satu buku untuk melihat cover depan dan sinopsis yag tertera di bagian belakang.

Ekspresinya berubah-ubah saat menjumpai judul buku ataupun membaca sinopsisnya. Ada ekspresi mengerucutkan bibir ataupun menautkan alisnya. Selain itu ekspresi lainnya adalah ekspresi gembira. Itu pun jika ia menemukan buku yang ia suka.

Oke, cukup penjelasan mengenai gadis itu. Kita beralih pada waktu saat ini. Jam dinding berbentuk kotak yang ukurannya cukup besar yang terdapat di ruangan ini menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi. Masih sangat pagi ternyata. Pantas saja ia berada di sini. Seorang kutu buku sepertinya lebih baik menghabiskan waktu luang dengan membaca buku di ruangan perpustakaan pribadi Uchiha. Yah, daripada menghabiskan waktu luang dengan duduk manis di depan layar televisi menonton acara gaje atau sekedar menonton gosip-gosip tak penting.

Tak terasa, waktu telah cepat berlalu. Ia masih saja asyik dengan buku yang ia baca. Mungkin telah terhanyut dengan buku bacaan tersebut. Sesekali ia membetulkan kacamata ber-_frame _tebalnya dengan jari telunjuk.

Hei Sakura! Sekarang waktumu untuk membangunkan 'ayam' di kandangnya! Ups! Maksudnya Uchiha Sasuke di kamarnya. Jarum jam pendek di sana tepat ke angka sembilan dan jarum panjangnya tepat berada di angka dua belas. Tepat jam sembilan pas!

Ia masih tak bergeming di tempatnya. Menit kemudian, atau lebih tepatnya lima belas menit kemudian ia sedikit tersetak. Ia baru tersadar bahwa ada Tuan Muda yang harus ia bangunkan. Cepat-cepat ia melipat halaman terakhir yang ia baca lalu menutup buku tersebut. Ia meninggalkannya tanpa menaruh kembali ke rak buku dimana buku itu berasal. Lagi pula, setelah ia menyelesaikan 'misi'nya ia akan memiliki banyak waktu luang—mungkin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ia dengan santainya berjalan menuju lantai atas. Terlintas dipikirannya tentang kejadian pagi kemarin. Membuatnya ia berdecak sebal dan mengentak-ngentakkan kakinya saat menaiki anak tangga. Bagaimana tidak sebal? Ia malah digoda oleh Tuan Muda-nya itu. Belum lagi jika mengingat makan malam 'berdua'. Bisa dikategorikan romantis kan? Walaupun tak ada percakapan di antara mereka. Hanya dengan pandangan yang saling mencuri pandang satu sama lain pada orang di hadapannya.

'_Apa sih yang kau pikirkan Sakura?' inner_-nya. Ia menggeleng pelan sebelum mengetuk pintu kamar berwarna coklat tua milik Sasuke.

Tuk tuk tuk

"Tuan Muda Uchiha Sasuke bangunlah! Ini sudah jam sembilan lebih," ucapnya sambil terus mengetuk pintu.

Hening. Tak ada sahutan dari dalam. Ia berpikir sejenak lalu membuka pintu kamar tersebut.

Ceklek

Pintu kamar itu terbuka lebar. Seperti biasa, tak dikunci. Sakura hendak melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya untuk masuk ke dalam. Namun, belum juga ia melangkah ia sudah disuguhi pemandangan yang 'menakjubkan'. Hei, kalian tahu apa yang Sakura lihat?

Bohlam hijau itu merekan sesosok Uchiha Sasuke yang hanya berbalut sebuah handuk melingkari pinggang sampai lutut. Sepertinya, dia tak menyadari bahwa Sakura membuka pintu kamarnya. Itu mungkin karena ia baru selesai mandi lalu segera membuka lemari pakaian yang posisinya membelakangi pintu masuk.

Satu detik...

Dua detik...

Tiga detik...

Sakura masih terpaku di tempatnya berpijak. Ia malah mengamati bagian belakang tubuh Sasuke dari atas sampai bawah. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Sepertinya ia terhipnotis dengan keindahan tubuh Sasuke. Helooow, tak sadarkah apa yang kau lakukan saat ini Sakura?

Lima detik...

Sepuluh detik...

Lima belas detik...

Sasuke selesai memilih pakaian yang akan ia kenakan. Ia dengan pelan menutup pintu lemari pakaiannya. Iris _onyx-_nya langsung saja mendapati sesosok makhluk '_pink' _yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya tanpa bersuara sepatah kata pun. Dia tak juga masuk ke kamarnya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah senyuman penuh makna terpampang di wajahnya. Lebih tepatnya ia menyeringai ke arah Sakura melalui cermin di hadapannya. Bola mata Sakura sedikit terbelalak. Ia baru kembali ke alam sadarnya saat ini. Apalagi saat ia mendapati Sasuke yang tengah menyeringai ke arahnya. Membuat bulu-bulu halusnya bergidik. Ia seakan-akan dapat mengartikan seringainya itu dengan, 'Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku saat ini?'

Belum juga Sakura bergerak atau pergi dari kamar Sasuke, Sasuke melangkah mendekati Sakura.

"Kau mau melihatku memakai baju eh?" Seringai di sudut bibirnya semakin lebar seiring dengan langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat.

Ting nong!

Mulut Sakura bertambah terbuka saat ia menyadari jaraknya dan Sasuke tinggal dua meter lagi. Ia dapat melihat rambut hitam Sasuke masih basah. Ini kedua kalinya ia melihat Sasuke dalam keaadaan seperti itu. Masih ingatkah kalian pertemuan pertama mereka di rumah ini? ya, tentu saja ketika Sasuke baru keluar dari kamar mandi dengan sandang yang sama. Haha.

Rona merah semakin cepat menjalar ke pipinya.

"Eeehh? APA? Tidaakk!" Sakura menarik kenop pintu lalu langsung saja ia menutup pintu dengan tenaga cukup besar. Yang pastinya diiringi dengan suara debuman pintu yang nyaring.

Ia segera keluar dari kamar Sasuke. Ia berjalan menuju kamarnya. Mungkin sedikit mengurung diri akibat insiden memalukan tadi. Sedangkan Sasuke, ia malah tertawa geli melihat reaksi Sakura di dalam kamarnya.

'Baka! Baka! Baka! _Kenapa tadi kau diam saja sih?_' umpat Sakura berulang-ulang ketika ia telah berada di atas kasurnya. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di samping ranjang. Debaran jantungnya masih cepat—tak seperti dalam keadaan normal. Kedua pipinya masih menampakkan semburat merah. Pipinya semakin memerah ketika ia mengingat betapa kekarnya tubuh Sasuke.

Siluet itu terus terbayang sampai-sampai ia menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas kasur secara asal. Ia mengambil sebuah bantal untuk menutupi wajahnya.

'_Singkirkan pikiran-pikiran aneh itu!'_ titahnya pada dirinya sendiri.

_Well_, Sakura malu—mungkin sangat malu—jika berhadapan langsung dengan Sasuke saat ini. Apalagi Sakura tertangkap basah sedang mengamati lekuk tubuh yang dimiliki Sasuke.

Lupakan sejenak tentang Sakura. Kita beralih pada seseorang yang tadi tak sengaja 'diintip' Sakura. Ia tak henti-hentinya menampakkan seringai khas di wajahnya. Selesai memakai sebuah kaos santai berkerah V dan celana jeans biru tua, ia berjalan keluar dari kamarnya sembari memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku samping di celananya.

Tap

Kakinya berhenti melangkah ketika telah berada di kamar gadis dengan surai merah muda yang baru beberapa hari ini menjadi salah satu pembantunya.

Ia tak mengetuk ataupun membuka pintu kamar tersebut. Ia sudah menduga pasti ia mengurung dirinya di dalam kamar dan pasti tak ingin menemuinya. Ia hanya ingin menanyakan sarapan paginya dan sedikit menggodanya—lagi.

"Hei Jidat! Tadi kau mau apa? Dan mana sarapan pagiku?" tanyanya.

Cukup lama Sakura membalas. "Aku hanya ingin membangunkanmu! Itu saja! Masalah makan pagi sudah disiapkan Temari-_nee _di meja makan," jawab Sakura. Ia sedikit mengeraskan suaranya di jawaban awal.

"Oh ya? Tapi dari gerak-gerikmu tadi kau terlihat terpesona oleh tubuhku." Seringai kembali terpampang di sudut bibir Sasuke.

"Sudah kukatakan TIDAK!" Sakura semakin mengeraskan volume suaranya.

Sasuke hanya terkekeh pelan. Percuma saja ia mendesak gadis itu karena tentu saja dia akan menyangkalnya habis-habisan.

"Terserahlah." Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya lalu pergi menuruni tangga spiral. Hendak sarapan pagi mungkin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah sing hari namun tak ada perbincangan di antara Sasuke dan Sakura setelah insiden tadi pagi. Setelah aksi Sakura mengurung diri di kamarnya, ia melanjutkan lagi aksi mengurung diri di perpustakaan pribadi mansion itu. Sedangkan entah apa yang dilakukan Sasuke. Yang jelas mereka tak bertemu untuk bertegur sapa sekalipun.

Hingga suara Sasuke tertangkap oleh indra pendengaran Sakura.

"Jidat, kau di mana sih?" tanya Sasuke. Ia mencari-cari Sakura di beberapa ruangan namun tak mendapatinya.

'_Ada apa sih panggil-panggil aku?' inner_-nya. Namun ia segera menyimpan buku yang ia baca karena hendak memenuhi 'panggilan' dari Tuan Muda-nya. Ia teringat bahwa ia harus menuruti semua perintahnya. Mungkin ia memiliki keinginan saat ini.

Sakura menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang membuka kulkas.

"Ada apa kau mencariku?"

Sasuke menoleh saat Sakura telah berdiri di belakangnya. Sasuke menatap Sakura sekilas.

"Buatkan aku jus tomat!" ujarnya.

Sakura melirik ke dalam lemari es. Ia tak mendapati tomat di sana. Belum lagi sayuran daging nyaris habis. Ia menepuk pelan jidat lebarnya. Ia baru teringat bahwa ia belum membeli bahan-bahan untuk dimasak. Padahal tadi pagi Temari telah memberitahunya.

"Kau lihat sendiri kan? Tak ada satupun tomat yang bisa digunakan untuk membuat segelas jus," ujar Sakura sedikit sarkastik.

"Pokoknya sekarang yang aku inginkan adalah jus tomat, Pembantuku berjidat lebar," tanggap Sasuke. Ia menyenderkan telapak tangannya pada pintu lemari es sehingga dengan perlahan pintu tersebut tertutup.

Sakura membalasnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Oh, atau kau mau aku membuatkan untukmu segelas jus yang terbuat dari rempah-rempah? Jus bawang misalnya. Memanfaatkan bahan yang ada."

"Kau bercanda? Kau saja yang minum jus seperti itu. Kenapa tak kau beli tomatnya saja sih? Susah amat," balas Sasuke dengan tatapan tak kalah tajam dari Sakura.

'_Geez, percuma berdebat dengannya. Buang-buang waktu,'_ batinnya.

"Ok jika itu maumu. Asalkan kau harus mengantarku ke supermarket sekalian membayari belanjaan-belanjaan yang akan dibeli."

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke tak percaya. Pergi ke supermarket? Yang benar saja! Bisa dibayangkan jika ia pergi ke sana. Ia pasti hanya berjalan mengekor Sakura yang sedang memilih-milih sayuran lah, buah-buah-buahan lah, dan berbagai macam belanjaan lainnya. Pasti amat merepotkan. Belum lagi ia disuruh untuk membawakan belanjaan tersebut.

Melihat reaksi Sasuke yang hanya berdiam saja—berdiam karena membayangkan jika ia pergi ke supermarket—membuat Sakura mengeluarkan ancamannya.

"Kalau tak mau ya sudah. Tak ada jatah jus tomat ataupun makanan untuk malam ini!"

Suara sakura bagaikan petir yang menyambar diri Sasuke. Masa ia harus kelaparan hanya karena tak mau pergi ke supermarket? Konyol!

Namun demikian, berbeda dengan yang ada di pikiran Sakura. Ia merasa was-was. Ia baru teringat sesuatu. Bukankah tercatat di buku panduan itu ia harus memberinya makan pagi dan malam? Bukankah ia harus menuruti semua perintah dari Tuan Muda-nya? Lah ini, ia malah menyuruhnya.

Tatapan Sakura masih tetap—tak berubah, masih sengit seperti memancarkan kilatan-kilatan listrik di sekitar bola matanya. Walau sebenarnya Sakura sendiri sedikit ragu.

"Hhh... baiklah," jawab Uchiha bungsu satu ini disertai dengan helaan napas berat.

Ekspresi gadis _bubble-gum _itu berubah seketika menjadi gembira. Ia menyoraki keberhasilannya. _Good job_ Sakura!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hm... Sasuke, menurutmu lebih baik beli daging ayam apa sapi? Atau beli ikan segar aja ya untuk dibikin _sushi_?" tanya Sakura pada Sasuke yang berada di sampingnya. Ekspresi yang ditunjukkan saat ini adalah ekspresi andalannya—datar. Tentu saja lain lagi di dalam hatinya. Ia dongkol setengah mati dengan sosok _pinky _di sampingnya itu. Bertanya ini lah, itu lah, yang lebih segar lah, yang lebih bagus lah, dan masih banyak lagi pertanyaan lainnya.

"Terserah," ucapnya tak peduli. Ia ingin secepatnya pergi dari tempat itu. Ia menyesal menyetujui akan menemaninya ke supermarket kalau begini jadinya. Lebih baik ia makan di restoran jika memang ancaman itu dilaksanakan.

Aha! Mengapa tadi ia tak berpikiran hal itu? Ia bisa saja pergi ke sebuah restoran bahkan yang paling mahal untuk sekedar mengisi perut. Namun sialnya, ia sama sekali ta terpikirkan hal itu. Memang sudah takdirmu barangkali Sasuke. Terima saja takdirmu yang harus 'berkeliaran' di tempat super duper menyebalkan ini a.k.a supermarket.

Mereka melajutkan kembali aktivitas belanja mereka. Oh mengenai hal tadi, akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk mengambil satu kilo daging ayam dan beberapa kilo jenis ikan. Sebuah keputusan yang membuat sengsara Sasuke karena akan memperberat barang bawaan yang ia bawa. _Well_, walaupun saat ini belanjaannya di simpan di _trolli_. Tapi tetap saja dia harus mengangkut belanjaan-belanjaan itu dari kasir menuju ke dalam mobil dan mengangkutnya jika telah sampai di mansion-nya.

Kekesalan Sasuke semakin berlipat ketika banyak perempuan genit nan centil memperhatikannya. Ia langsung saja memberikan _deathglare _andalannya yang dapat membuat mereka langsung bergidik ngeri. Hei, _deathglare _seorang Uchiha gitu loh...

Yak, setelah hampir satu setengah jam mereka berkutat di supermarket, semua daftar belanjaan yang Sakura tulis sudah semua tercoret—yang berarti sudah ia ambil barangnya. Tinggal ke kasir dan pulang kembali ke tempat semula.

Selesai transaksi pembayaran dilakukan, dua kresek besar menenteng di lengan kanan dan kiri Sasuke. Sedangkan Sakura sendiri hanya membawa sebuah kresek yang tak terlalu besar.

Sasuke tak mengeluarkan bantahan ketika diberikan dua buah plastik belanjaan itu. Ia pikir akan menambah jangka waktu atau mengulur-ngulur waktu jika ia memprotesnya. Ia sedang tak _mood _untuk menanggapi ocehan Sakura. Ingin sekali ia cepat-cepat merebahkan diri di kasurnya untuk beristirahat.

Deru mobil terdengar. Menandakan siap pergi ke arah yang dituju.

"Sasuke, perasaan dari tadi kau diam melulu deh," ucap Sakura ketika mobil yang dikendarai Sasuke mulai melaju.

"Hn," tanggap Sasuke tak acuh. Ia amat malas adu argumentasi dengan makhluk berjidat lebar ini. Apalagi ia harus berkonsentrasi dengan mobil yang ia bawa.

"Kau marah ya?" Sakura mengamati ekspresi Sasuke saat ini. Percuma saja Sakura! Kau hanya mendapati ekspresi _stoic _andalannya. Jangan sampai kena amukan darinya!

"Diamlah! Aku tak bisa berkonsentrasi jika terus mendengar celotehanmu," seru Sasuke dengan nada dingin. Membuat Sakura sontak membungkam mulut dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Sepulang dari supermarket, Sasuke dan Sakura mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka. Tidur siang. Yang lebih tepatnya disebut tidur sore. Karena mereka tidur sekitar jam setengah empat. Eits, tapi tentu saja mereka tidur di kamar yang berbeda. Lagipula setelah pulang dari sana, Sakura terlebih dulu membereskan belanjaannya yang ditata rapi ke dalam lemari es.

Hm, sebenarnya waktu sekarang ini bukan lagi sore. Melainkan sudah pukul delapan malam. Sakura baru saja selesai memasak beberapa jenis _sushi _dan menu-menu lainnya.

Ia langsung saja hendak memberitahukan pada Sasuke bahwa makan malam telah siap. Ia tak tega membiarkan Sasuke menahan lebih lama rasa laparnya. Ia melesat menuju kamar Sasuke dan mendapati ia masih tertidur lelap di atas kasur _king size-_nya.

Sebuah senyuman tipis terpatri di sudut bibir Sakura. Ia mendekat ke arahnya dan menatap sekilas wajah damai Sasuke. Ia meninggalkan kamar tersebut lalu menutup kembali kamar Sasuke.

Ia menghela napas panjang seiring langkah kaki jenjangnya memasuki ruangan dapur. Ia hendak melaksanakan makan malam. Perutnya saat ini sudah berteriak meminta diisi. Ia tak lupa membereskan makanan tersebut. Bukankah Sasuke memang belum makan? Jika lapar, ia tinggal datang ke ruang makan, pikirnya. Ia kembali ke kamarnya. Sudah saatnya ia memasuki alam mimpinya. Kacamata ia letakkan di atas sebuah meja yang terletak di samping kasurnya. Tak lupa rambutnya ia geraikan. Ia tersenyum sekilas sebelum mulai memejamkan kelopak matanya. Ada maksud tersendiri di balik senyum manisnya itu. Mengenang kejadian hari ini? Entahlah. Hanya dia dan_ Kami-sama _yang mengetahuinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Berulang kali Sasuke mengubah posisi tidurnya. Menyamping ke kanan, lurus, menyamping ke kiri, kembali lagi seperti semula. Rupanya ada yang mengganjal pada dirinya. Ia tak tahu apa yang salah pada tubuhnya. Ada yang salah dengan perutnya. Ia tak mau mengurusi hal itu karena rasa kantuknya saat ini masih menyerangnya. Ia masih ingin melanjutkan tidurnya namun perutnya tak bisa diajak kompromi.

Ia mendudukkan dirinya. Rambut hitamnya ia acak-acak pelan. Kedua kelopak matanya mengerjap-ngerjap. Ia meraih jam wekernya. Bola matanya sedikit melebar mendapati jarum jam di sana hampir tepat mengarah pada pukul sepuluh.

'_Lama sekali aku tidur. Pantas saja perutku sangat lapar.'_

Dengan langkah pelan dan sempoyongan, dia keluar dari kamarnya. Ia hendak ke kamar Sakura. Tentu saja untuk menanyakan jatah makan malamnya yang sebenarnya sudah lewat lebih dari dua jam dari yang biasanya.

"Jidat, mana makan malamku?" tanyanya dari luar sambil mengetuk pintu. Beberapa menit kemudian tak ada sahutan sama sekali dari Sakura.

Ia berinisiatif untuk membuka sendiri pintu kamar tersebut. Namun tak bisa. Pintu tersebut terkunci. Ia tak akan bisa membukanya tanpa dibuka oleh sang empunya kamar.

"Jidaatt. Aku lapar," teriaknya. Volumenya semakin meninggi.

Remang-remang Sakura mendengar panggilan Sasuke dari luar kamarnya.

'_Siapa sih? Mengganggu saja,'_ batinnya. Ia turun dari ranjangnya untuk membuka pintu kamarnya. Masih dengan setengah sadar—bahkan dengan mata yang setengah terbuka—ia berdiri di depan pintu. Berhenti sejenak lalu dengan perlahan memutar kunci dan membuka kenop pintunya.

"Ada apa sih?" tanya Sakura dengan nada jengkel. Ia kesal karena tidurnya telah terganggu. Padahal mungkin tadi ia sedang bermimpi indah. Namun terpaksa harus terpotong oleh panggilan darurat itu.

Beberapa detik berlalu. Kelopak mata Sakura yang setengah terbuka hampir tertutup kembali. Ia baru tersadar saat kepalanya tertunduk dengan sendirinya.

Sakura mengangkat pelan kepalanya. Ia hendak mendongak untuk melihat 'pengganggu' tidurnya. Benar saja. Pengganggu tersebut tak lain adalah Tuan Muda-nya sendiri.

Ia merasa ada gelagat aneh dengan makhluk di hadapannya tersebut.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura. Ia sedikit terkejut saat melihat Uchiha satu itu menampakkan seringaian di wajahnya.

"Kau—" ucap Sasuke. Ia tak melanjutkan kalimatnya karena ia menelisik Sakura dari ujung rambut sampai mata kaki. Membuat yang dipandangi sedikit risih.

Rambut _pink_ panjang tergerai.

Iris _emerald _cemerlang yang memesona.

Tanpa ada sebuah kacamata jadul menutupi bola matanya.

Bibir merah dan tipis.

Tubuh mungilnya terbalut gaun tidur yang mungkin menyembunyikan tubuh yang proporsional.

Sungguh...

_perfect!_

"—manis, Jidat. Tak kusangka." Jemarinya mengangkat dagu Sakura sehingga _onyx-_nya dengan jelas dapat menikmati teduhnya bohlam Sakura.

"K-kau..." Sontak Sakura mundur beberapa langkah. Ia meraba-raba rambutnya. Sekilas ia melirik ke atas meja di dekat ranjangnya. Kacamata kuno itu masih tergeletak tak berdaya di sana.

"Tidaakkk!" teriaknya histeris.

Blam!

Bantingan pintu sukses Sakura lakukan. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri. Betapa sialnya ia. Kenapa sih ia bisa lupa menggulung dulu rambutya? Kenapa ia tak memakai kacamata jadulnya?

'_Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodooohh.'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Kau tak akan menyangka apa yang akan ia lakukan ketika ia melihatmu yang seperti itu Sakura._

**_To be Continued_**

_Akhirnyaaaa~_

_Selesai juga chapter lima. Fyuuhh... *ngelap keringat*_

_Bales-bales ripiu dulu yuukkk..._

_**Love is you : **__Aiih, makasih yah udah mau ripiu. Malah sampe di empat chapter ripiu semuaa.. *seneng* Um~ bales yang di chap tiga dan empat aja ya, itu tuh udah ketauan, ahihihi. *joged* ki-kilat? *nyumputdikolongkasur* kayaknya sekarang banyak kilat deh, kan musim hujan.. xD *digaplok* hehe, ini udah diusahain cepet kok... chap ini ripyu juga yaah~_

_**Akasuna no ei-chan**__ : Nah loh, dia emang pervert tuh. Haha. Apalagi kalo udah seringai gituuu. #ngakak *dilempar bakiak* Ehehehe, iyap. Aku ngetik ini juga gimana mood. Yah jadi gitu dehh #ApaanSih. OwO lama? Wkwkwk, sabar aja yak. Aku emang gak doyan sama kilat(?). Ah iya lupa, makasih udah mau ripiu lagi. chap ini juga harus ripiu looh~ *todong pake terong*_

_**Hira-kun**__ :Ini udah apdet. Seru? Ciyuuss? Miapa? *author salah gaul* Hehe, makasiiihhh... um~ romance? Semakin ke sini juga romance-nya semakin diperbanyak kok. Yah walaupun aku bumbui(?) dengan berbagai pertengkaran. Jangan lupa review chap ini yaa~_

_**Karin Shawol**__ :Woaw, review yang singkat, padat, dan jelas. Hebaattt... *ngacungin jempol* #plak. Udah Mizu lanjut nih. Makasih ya udah mau review. Kalo bisa yang ini ripiu juga.. *ngarep*_

_**Mikakikukeko**__ :Hai juga Mikaaa~ hohoho, makasih udah nyempetin mampir di pik serta kotak ripiu aku ya. Ini udah aku usahain apdet kilat. Bahkan beserta petirnya *gak nyambung*. Chap ini review juga yah, hehe_

_**Shin Ji Hyun**__ :Kyaaaa~ ternyata ada yang sukaaa *nari hula-hula*. Makasihhh ya udah suka sama pik ini. nyempetin ripiu pula. Waduh, dari tadi perasaan banyak yang pengen apdet kilat. Apa aku harus bawa awan nimbostratus ya biar banyak kilat dan petir *nambah gak nyambung wooi!*. Jangan lupa chap ini ripyu yah, xD_

_**Naumi Megumi**__ :Hei hei, emangnya mau sepanjang apa? Sepanjang sungai nil? Sepanjang rel kereta api? #plak. Udah aku panjangin kok. Malah chap ini lebih dari 2500 words. Aihh, makasih udah mau suka, baca dan ripiu. Yosshh! Semangka muda! *salah kata* semagat juga untuk ngeripyu yah, hehe_

_**Yukarindha yoshikuni**__ :OwOa apdet gesit? Mending gak apdet kilat? *ngek* hehe, aku udah usahain updat lebih cepet kok. Makasih udah mau ripiu ya~ chap ini juga ripiu lagi dong~_

_**Sindi 'Kucing Pink**__ :Kak SINDIIIIII~ Oi Oiii! Udah lama gak nongol nih, kangeeeennn~ *peyuk peyuk* Dah lama gak ngobrol pulaa u,u. Huhuhu, makasih banget udah mau suka, baca, ripiu, bahkan nge-fave #Terharu *nyusut ingus pake tisu lemparin tisunya ke kak Sindi*. Hahay, udah ada lanjutannya loh kaaakkk, jadi ripyu lagi loh. Awas kalo nggak.. *deathglare + ngacungin pistol mainan(?)*_

_**AcaAzuka Yuri chan**__ :Ada dooonnngg~ Sasuke gitu loohhh *sibak poni Sasuke*. Udah di apdet nih. Eehh? Banyak yang suka? *mata berkaca-kaca* Ta-tapi, yg ripiu masih yg itu-itu aja *ngais2 tanah* #AbaikanIni. Makasihhhh udah mau ripiu. Jangan lupa buat ripiu chap ini juga yaaa~ *puppy eyes*_

_**Zenka-chanReiIsha**__ :Woaahhh, makaasssiiihhh. Kamu baiiik deh. Udah mau baca, ripiu bahkan bilang seru dan keren. Jadi malu nih.. *nutup hidung* #SalahKetik. Hoho, tapi aku gak punya banyak tanda seru nih. Shift-nya rusak. Jadi gak bisa nulis tanda seru(?) *makin ngaco aja nih anak*. Sip sippp... diusahaan. Tapiiiii... maaf kalo misalnya malah mengecewakan.. *bungkuk-bungkuk*. Chap ini sempetin ripyu juga yaahh~ hehe xD_

_Akhirnyaaa~ selesai juga bales ripiu. Tadinya aku mau publish ini di akhir Desember. Aku kan lagi hiatus. Tapiiii... gak jadi deh. Kelamaan. Mending langsung update aja. Status hiatusku aku ubah juga deh jadi semi-hiatus. Aku ngetik kalo lagi mood aja, xD_

_Um~ segitu aja dari Mizu. Yang baca, ripiu dong. Jangan jadi siders doang. Aku kaget loh pas liat trafic fic ini. woah, lebih dari dua ribu lima ratus yang baca. Tapii... yg ripiu... (?)*abaikan ini*_

_**.**_

_**Special Thanks to :**_

_**Love is you, **_Akasuna no ei-chan_**, **_**Hira-kun**_**, **__Karin Shawol__**, Mikakikukeko, **_Shin Ji Hyun_**, **_**Naumi Megumi**_**, **_yukarindha yoshikuni_**, Sindi 'Kucing Pink, **_AcaAzuka Yuri chan_**, **__and _**Zenka-chanReiIsha**

**.**

_Salam (kopi) manis dan hangat,_

_MizuRaiNa_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer **: Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's

**I'm Your Maid** © 2012/2013

A SasuSaku FanFiction by **MizuRaiNa**

**Warning :** OOC, typo or misstypo, abal, gaje, etc.

**Don't like don't read. **Just **close **the tab and leave this page.

**.**

**~~~...~~~Happy Reading~~~...~~~**

**.**

Sakura berdiri membelakangi pintu sambil terus menggerutu. Sesekali ia menjambak rambut _pink-_nya saking menyesali 'kesalahan' yang baru ia perbuat.

"Hei Jidat, buka pintunya! Mana makan malamku?" teriak Sasuke dari luar kamar Sakura sambil menggedor-gedor pintu.

Sakura berdecih sebal.

"Makan aja sana. Gak usah pake tanya-tanya segala!" balasnya tak kalah sengit.

"Kau kira aku mau memakan makanan yang dingin? Tidak akan!"

Aha, gadis _pink _itu baru sadar bahwa masakannya memang belum dihangatkan—karena ia membuatnya berjam-jam lalu.

"Grr... kau tunggu saja di ruang makan!" titah Sakura. Ia segera 'merapikan' penampilan dirinya seperti semula—mengenakan kacamata ber-_frame _tebal dan menyanggul rambutnya. Sedangkan Sasuke, ia pergi ke ruang makan seperti yang dikatakan Sakura.

Sakura mematut dirinya di cermin. Merasa sudah rapi, ia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya untuk pergi ke dapur yang letaknya berdampingan dengan ruang makan.

Sasuke yang sedang duduk-duduk di ruangan makan menoleh pada asal suara derap langkah kaki yang mendekat ke arahnya. Detik kemudian, ia menelisik Sakura dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Sakura mengangkat alis kanannya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura sinis.

"Kau berpenampilan seperti itu lagi?!"

"Memangnya kenapa, eh?"

Pemuda beriris obsidian itu menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah seringai. Ia mendekat ke arah Sakura.

Dengan cepat dan sigap, ia mengambil kacamata jadul Sakura dan membuka tusuk konde yang terpasang 'manis' di rambut _pink_ Sakura.

"He-hei!" Sakura tak dapat mencegah aksi Sasuke barusan. Rambut merah muda miliknya dengan sukses tergerai.

"Kembalikaaaannn!"

"Ambil aja kalo bisa," ucap Sasuke santai. Ia mengacungkan tangannya yang memegang kacamata dan tusuk konde Sakura. Melihat itu, tangan-tangan mungil Sakura berusaha meraih dua barang miliknya.

Hap! Hap! Hap!

Sakura tak juga bisa mengambil kembali dua barang miliknya. _Well, _untuk menyentuh jemari Sasuke saja ia sulit.

Sasuke mundur beberapa langkah karena semakin terdesak oleh Sakura. Jarak Sasuke dengan kursi meja makan hanya tinggal beberapa senti lagi. Kaki kanan Sasuke yang melangkah mundur terantuk ujung kaki kursi di belakangnya. Ia tak bisa menyeimbangkan tubuhnya karena Sakura terus-menerus meraih tangannya.

Detik kemudian...

Bruk!

Mereka berdua terjatuh menimpa lan—ah tidak! Hanya Sasuke saja yang jatuh menimpa lantai. Sedangkan gadis _pink _itu mendaratkan tubuhnya di atas tubuh Sasuke. Kedua tangan Sasuke terangkat ke atas dan kepala Sakura tertunduk di atas dada Sasuke.

Lima detik.

Sepuluh detik.

Tak ada seorangpun yang bergerak dari posisi mereka saat itu.

Satu menit, Sakura mengangkat kepalanya. Sepertinya, sel-sel otaknya tak dapat bekerja saat itu. Kedua bohlam hijau miliknya mendapati iris obsidian yang menatap lurus ke arahnya. Dan hei! Pemuda itu menyeringai lebar!

"Kau... ternyata 'empuk' juga ya," ucap Sasuke tanpa melepaskan seringai dari sudut-sudut bibirnya.

"KYAAAA!_ Chickenbutt no hentaaaaaiiii_!"

Haha, tebuktilah salah satu sifat yang dimiliki oleh 'Tuan Muda Sasuke'.

Mentari pagi mulai menampakkan dirinya di balik garis horizontal. Cahayanya perlahan menerangi langit hitam dan mulai mengintip ke dalam celah-celah kamar. Namun, gadis bersurai merah muda yang menempati kamar tersebut masih terlentang di kasurnya. Ya, Sakura masih tertidur lelap. Mungkin karena dia telah banyak mengeluarkan energinya ketika malam tadi.

Eits, kalian jangan berpikir macam-macam dulu. Setelah insiden 'jatuh' tadi malam, Sakura masih harus menghangatkan makan malam untuk Sasuke. Ia terpaksa menyiapkan kembali masakannya. Yang membuatnya kesal, si Pantat Ayam itu tak mau mengembalikan kacamata dan tusuk kondenya. Ditambah lagi ia terus mendapati seringai khas Sasuke yang tak lepas dari bibirnya. Membuat dia ingin mensobek-sobek bibir pemuda itu dengan pisau yang ada di dapur.

Ok, cukup mengenai penjelasan insiden tadi malam. Sekarang kita beralih pada kegiatan gadis _buble-gum _yang rupanya telah bangun dari tidurnya. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di samping kasur lalu mengerjap-ngerjapkan kelopak matanya. Iris _viridian-_nya melirik ke arah jam weker.

"Sudah pukul delapan pagi," gumamnya pelan.

Bola matanya tak sengaja melihat ke arah ponselnya yang sudah lama tak ia buka. Ia meraih ponsel flip berwarna _pink _miliknya dan langsung mendapati tiga buah pesan di layar ponselnya.

_From : Ino Pig_

_Foreheaaaad, km kmana aja? Gk prnah sms aku ih.. :(_

_Jgn bilang km bersenang2 sma si Sasuke itu. Enak bangeettt.._

Sakura sedikit merasa kesal. Senang-senang apanya coba?

Ia mengetikkan balasan untuk sahabat pirangnya itu.

_To : Ino Pig_

_Gak kemana-mana. Gak sempet sms tauuu. Sms sama kamu cuma buang-buang pulsaku aja Pig. xDv_

_He? Apa? Senang2? Nggaaakkk! Yg ada cma bkin ksel aja tuh si Pantat Ayam. Masa kacamata ma tusuk konde aku diambil ma dia?! Asdfghjkl!_

Sakura mengirimkan sms tersebut lalu membuka sms yang lain.

_From : Temari-nee_

_Sakura, gomennasai. Hri ini aku g bs kerja. Kmarin sore trserang demam. Maaf ya~ :(_

Sakura menghela napas.

To : Temari-nee

_Gpp kok. Semoga cepat sembuh Tema-nee :D_

Ia berpikir sejenak. Berarti, dia sendiri yang harus membereskan rumah dan menyiapkan sarapan pagi ini.

_From : Okaa-san_

_Saku, bagaimana kabar kamu Sayang? Bagaimana keseharian kamu di sana?_

Ia tersenyum. Ibunya memang selalu mengkhawatirkannya.

_To : Okaa-san_

_Aku baik-baik aja kok. Kaa-san sendiri? Aku kangen Kaa-san. Biasanya aku liburan bareng Kaa-san :(_

_Yah, seperti biasa. Gak terlalu berat dan melelahkan kok. Kaa-san tenang aja. :D_

Selesai. Ia menaruh kembali ponselnya lalu beranjak dari kasurnya untuk melaksanakan ritual pagi—mandi. Ia harus bergegas untuk memasak.

Lima belas menit kemudian, ia memakai baju panjang berwarna _pink _dengan terusan rok abu-abu. Sungguh simple. Apalagi baju dan rok panjang yang ia kenakan hampir sepenuhnya polos—kecuali terdapat renda-renda di ujung lengan dan rok bawahnya yang memberikan kesan tersendiri, jadul.

Ia menghampiri meja tempat biasanya ia menyimpan kacamata dan tusuk konde miliknya. Kedua alisnya saling bertautan. Heran karena ia tak menemukan kedua benda itu. Ia mencari-cari di dalam laci meja tersebut. _Nope. _Ia tetap tak menemukannya.

Tak lama kemudian, ia teringat sesuatu. Ia menepuk pelan jidat lebarnya.

'_Ugh, _baka_. Kemarin 'kan dia 'rampas'. Geez,'_ rutuknya di dalam hati.

Gadis itu berjalan dengan mengentak-entakkan kakinya. Sebal, tentu saja. Ia menuruni tangga dan hendak berbelok ke arah dapur. Tapi, ia mundur selangkah untuk memastikan apa yang ia lihat. Kepalanya ia tengokkan ke arah ruang tengah. Ia tak percaya karena sesosok makhluk beramput pantat ayam sedang duduk manis di hadapan televisi.

"Kau sudah bangun? Ada angin apa yang bisa membangunkanmu di hari **sepagi** ini?" lontar Sakura, ironi.

"Angin tornado," jawab Sasuke asal.

Sakura bersikap acuh. Tak ada gunanya berdebat dengan lelaki itu. Lebih baik memasak, pikirnya.

Ia hendak mengayunkan kakinya menuju dapur. Tapi suara _baritone _Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Sasuke berjalan mendekat ke arah Sakura.

"Kau tak usah masak untuk pagi ini. Aku ingin makan di luar. Kau ikut saja aku. Sekalian untuk merapikan penampilanmu itu." Sasuke meraih pergelangan tangan Sakura. Mau tak mau Sakura mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan langkah Sasuke.

"Makan di mana? Dan apa maksudmu merapikan penampilanku?" Sakura menatap tajam Sasuke dan meminta penjelasan dari sorot matanya.

"Gak usah banyak protes." Dengan terpaksa Sakura menurut saja lalu masuk mobil milik Sasuke.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Sakura tak berkomentar apapun. Ia lebih memilih diam daripada mendapat jawaban 'hn' atau seperti tadi 'gak usah banyak protes' dan jawaban lain yang hanya akan membuatnya kesal.

Tapi sepertinya itu tak bertahan lama saat mobil yang ia naiki berbelok arah yang sama sekali belum pernah ia lalui.

"Hei, kita mau ke mana sih?" tanya Sakura dengan nada penuh kejengkelan. Sasuke yang berada di sampingnya tak menjawab sepatah katapun. Ia hanya berkonsentrasi dengan mobil yang ia kendarai.

Rasanya, Sakura ingin sekali menonjok wajah yang menampakkan ekspresi—yang menurutnya—so _cool _itu. Tapi percuma. Ia mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan mengamati pemandangan di luar sana. Tak asing, pikirnya. Sakura merasa pernah melihat arsitektur dari bangunan-bangunan perumahan yang dilalui. Atau lebih tepatnya ia merasa pernah tinggal di sana.

Sakura memutar otaknya. Kota ini mengingatkannya pada tempat tinggalnya ketika di kota kecil yang terletak di Munchen. Ia menggeleng pelan. _'Tak mungkin,'_ batinnya.

Keasyikan melihat keadaan sekitar, Sakura tak menyadari bahwa Sasuke sudah mengentikan mobilnya.

"Kita sudah sampai," ucap Sasuke yang sontak membuat Sakura sedikit terkejut dan kembali ke alam sadarnya.

"Eh?" Ah, sepertinya ia tak mendengar dengan jelas apa yang dikatakan Sasuke.

"Aku bilang, kita sudah sampai. Atau kau mau tetep tinggal di mobil?" Sasuke membuka sabuk pengamannya dan membuka pintu mobil lalu menutupnya kembali. Sakura terdiam sejenak untuk mencerna perkataan Sasuke.

"Apa!? Hei jangan tinggalkan aku!" seru Sakura. Ia cepat-cepat turun dari mobil dan berjalan di belakang Sasuke. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya pada sebuah bangunan yang ia tuju. Sebuah kafe. Namun yang membuat alisnya berkerut yaitu sebuah tulisan yang terdapat di jendela lebar restoran itu.

Sakura menautkan alisnya. Tulisan itu bukan aksara kanji, hiragana, ataupun katakana. Tapi ia masih bisa membaca tulisan tersebut.

"Ralphs," gumamnya membaca sederet hurup latin yang terpampang.

_Well, _walaupun masih bingung, Sakura memasuki restoran itu dan mengikuti Sasuke yang duduk di salah satu meja di sana. Ia duduk berhadapan dengan Sasuke dengan bola matanya yang masih mengamati dekorasi interior restoran ini. Hiasan dinding, tungku perapian dan penyulingan bir serta suasana hangat yang dipancarkan. Sungguh mirip dengan interior restoran khas Jerman. Ia lalu mengamati beberapa pengunjung yang berada di sini. Wajah-wajah orang Eropa. Tak satupun mirip orang Jepang kecuali mereka berdua.

Untuk memastikan indra penglihatan dan asumsi Sakura tak salah, ia mengambil daftar menu yang terdapat di meja lalu membacanya.

.

**FRÜHSTÜCK**

**Kleines Frühstück**

Tasse Kaffee oder Tee

ein Brötchen, ein Croissant,

Marmelade, Honig oder Nutella

Portion Butter

**Großes ****Fr****ühstück**

Tasse Kaffee oder Tee

zwei Brötchen...

.

Ini benar-benar restoran Jerman! Pekik Sakura kegirangan dalam hati. Ia sudah lama tak pernah mencicipi makanan khas negeri itu sejak ia pindah kembali ke Jepang.

Sakura masih meliat-lihat daftar menu saat Sasuke memanggil pelayan di sana. "_Herr Ober, wir __möchten bestellen__,_—pelayan, kita ingin memesan."

Salah satu pelayan laki-laki mengampiri mereka berdua. "_Bitte, was bekommen Sie?_—Apa yang Anda inginkan?"

Mengetahui seorang pelayan telah datang, Sakura mengutarakan pesanannya—yang tanpa sadar menggunakan bahasa Jerman. Ia terbawa suasana restoran ini yang mengingatkannya pada restoran yang kadang ia kunjungi di Munchen. "_Ich möchte gern Fishfillet_—Saya menginginkan Fischfillet," ucap Sakura.

Sontak, Sasuke yang mendengar perkataan Sakura terkejut dan tak menyangka bahwa Sakura... bisa bahasa Jerman? Sungguh di luar dugaan!

Saking tak percaya dengan ucapan Sakura tadi Sasuke lupa bahwa ia belum memesan hidangan pembuka untuk sarapan pagi.

"_Und f__ür__Ihn?—_dan untuk Anda?_" _tanya pelayan tadi.

Sasuke segera menjawabnya. "Hm.. _Ich nehme eine Salatteller mit tomaten.—_Saya memesan sepiring salat dengan tomat._"_

"_Und was __möchten __Sie trinken_?—Dan apa minumannya?"

"_Fur mich bitte eine Eistee_.—untuk aku, es teh." Bingo! Lagi-lagi Sakura memesan minumannya dengan bahasa Jerman. Sudah jelas ini bukan sebuah kebetulan.

Sasuke tersenyum samar. "_Eine tomatensaft—_jus tomat."

"_Mochten Sie auch Nachtisch? Heute haben wir Apfelkuchen_.—Apakah Anda ingin makanan penutup? Saat ini kami memiliki pai apel."

"_Ja, dann nehme ich einen Apfelkuchen mit Sahne_.—ya, aku akan mengambil pai apel dengan krim."

"_Ich auch_—aku juga," tanggap Sasuke.

"_Danke sch__ön_."

"_Bitte_," jawab Sasuke dan Sakura bersamaan. Pelayan itu tersenyum lalu meninggalkan mereka berdua untuk membawakan pesanan mereka tadi.

Sakura menatap kepergian pelayan itu tanpa menyadari seseorang di hadapannya memandang dirinya dengan tatapan penuh selidik.

"Kau... bisa bahasa Jerman?" tanya Sasuke. Iris _onyx_-nya menatap tajam Sakura.

Gadis gulali itu tersentak dan melebarkan bola matanya. Tangan kanannya menutup mulutnya. Heloow Sakura, dari gerak-gerikmu saat ini menunjukkan jawaban 'ya'.

"Hee? Ti-tidak!" bantah Sakura.

'Baka! Baka! Baka!_ Kenapa aku bisa lupa kalo si Pantat Ayam ini ada di sini! Ugh!'_ rutuknya dalam hati. Ia berdoa semoga saja Sasuke percaya. Haha, tapi sayang sekali. Sasuke seratus—atau bahkan seribu—persen tak percaya dengan sanggahan Sakura. Bagaimana mungkin orang yang tidak bisa berbahasa Jerman berbicara dengan fasih dan grammar yang tepat?

"_Uso!_ Jelas sekali dari pelafalanmu tadi saat memesan," desak Sasuke. Seringai tipis tersungging di bibirnya.

Sakura gelagapan. Ia tak tahu apa yang mesti dia katakan. Memberitahunya bahwa dia pernah tinggal di Munchen selama dua tahun? _Hell no! _Ia tak ingin jati dirinya semakin terbongkar oleh makhluk seperti dia.

Sakura memutar otaknya dengan keras.

"_Ne_ Sasuke. Aku tadi hanya kebetulan mengingat dialog orang-orang Jerman jika memesan di sebuah restoran." Akhirnya Sakura bisa juga mengarang sebuah alasan yang sedikit tidak masuk akal itu.

"Terserah," ucap Sasuke sembari mengangkat bahunya. Ia tak mau ambil pusing. Yang jelas, anggapannya masih sama seperti semula.

Mereka berdua terlarut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Sakura yang masih merutuki dirinya dan Sasuke yang memutar otaknya mengingat-ngingat prilaku Sakura. Gadis pintar nan jadul yang sebenarnya cantik dan bisa berbahasa eropa. Terkesan misterius, pikir Sasuke.

Tak lama, pelayan datang dan menghidangkan pesanan mereka berdua. _Guten Appetit_ SasuSaku!

**-oOo-**

Satu jam lebih Sasuke dan Sakura selesai sarapan. Mereka berdua saat ini sedang melaju dengan mobil yang dikendarai Sasuke. Tapi bukan menuju rumah Sasuke. Sasuke membawa Sakura ke tempat lain yang lagi-lagi tak diberitahukan Sasuke.

'_Menyebalkaaannnn! Mau kemana lagi sih?!'_ _inner_ Sakura.

Tak seperti tadi, kali ini Sakura tahu ke mana arah yang Sasuke tuju. Pusat kota Tokyo. Sasuke meginjak rem dan menghentikan laju mobilnya di depan sebuah butik besar dengan nama Uchiha.

"Kenapa berhenti di sini? Siapa yang mau membeli baju? Hei Sasuke!" Sasuke tetap bersikap acuh dan masuk ke butik itu dan Sakura sendiri berjalan di belakangnya.

Pelayan-pelayan di sana menyambut Sasuke dengan sangat baik. Sakura yang sempat disapa hanya tersenyum masam dan berdiri di samping Sasuke.

"Tolong bawakan baju-baju 'modern' yang cocok untuknya," ucap Sasuke pada salah satu pelayan di butik itu dan melirik ke arah Sakura. Pelayan itu mengamati Sakura cukup lekat dan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang seolah-olah berkata, 'Baju yang sangat kuno.'

"Baiklah. Mohon tunggu sebentar Tuan." Pelayan itu pergi untuk mengambilkan baju-baju yang sekiranya pas untuk Sakura.

"Baju modern? Apa maksudmu? Untuk siapa? Aku? Yang benar saja!" semprot Sakura.

Sasuke—lagi-lagi—menyeringai.

"Tentu saja. Mulai sekarang kau ganti baju-baju jadulmu itu. Aku tak mau pergi-pergi denganmu lagi yang berpenampilan seperti ini."

Sakura terbelalak.

"Pergi-pergi lagi?"

"Ya. Waktu liburan adalah waktu untuk bersenang-senang," jawab Sasuke dengan senyuman penuh arti mengembang di bibirnya.

_What the—?!_

**.**

**_To be Continued_**

**A/N :**

Huaa, sepertinya nambah gaje #gelundungan Maaf ya para pemirsa. Aku kan cuma mau bikin si Saku tersepona(?) sama Saku, wkwkwk. Btw, aku gak nyangka loh yg ripiu bakal nambah. Makasiiihh banget *peluk satu-satu*. Bales dulu yuuk~

**Buat pairing Sasusaku, pairing Sasusaku **dan **pembenci sasusaku sasuhina **: Hei kalian. Kalau gak suka gak usah buka atau gak usah review. Kalian bilang pairing ini sampah? Tuh review kalian yang sampah! Gak usah nyampah di kotak review orang!

**SASA Kaguya** : Haha, sosok Sasuke masih banyak tuh! XD secepatnya? Mudah-mudahan aja mood-ku buat fic ini terus ada ya. Biar cepet dilanjut.. hehe. Ripiu lagi? *balik ngedip-ngedipin mata* XD

**Guest : **Aiiihh, makasiiihh *kepedean* #plak Apdet kilat? Err, ntar deh aku bawain kilat. Mumpung masih musim hujan.. xD #ganyambung Tapi meskipun lama tetep kulanjut kok~ ripiu lagi?

**Hima sakusa-chan** : Wkwkwk, aku emang mau bikin die tersepona tuh! Ngebayangin seringainya? Ih sereeemmm! #dihajarSasuke chap ini ripiu lagi?

**Yukarinda yoshikuni** : yaa begitulah XD. Ini udah apdet. Mau ripiu lagi? #nyengir

: Yoiyoi. Tapi masih banyak sosok asli Sakura #maksudlo pokoknya tunggu aja lanjutannya. Ini udah aku apdet. Ripiu lagi yaa~

**Karimahbgz **: Aaaa hontoo ni? #nyengir makasiiiihhh.. gak sabar? Weleh, sabarin aja atuh #duagh Maaf kalo kelamaan, hehe. Chap ini jangan lupa ripiu lagi~

**Karasu Uchiha : **OwO #bingung yosh! Salam kopi manis dan pahit(?)

**AcaAzuka Yuri chan** : Eeehh? Tapi banyak kok fic lain yg bahkan ripiunya bejibun lbih dari seratus XD. Yup yup! Jelas saja terpesona dong. Sakuraaa! XD Ripiu lagi? Hehe

**Shawol21bangs** : Wahahaha, aku juga mau~ coba aja kalo ada yg kayak gitu #heh Wah wah~ makasiiihh udah mau ripiu + alert + fav. Sankyuu! Ini udah aku apdet. Ripiu please~

**Azakayana Yume **: Ihiiirr, Lumpia ripiu nih! XD/ koplak? Amasaaa? #plak yo! Makasih ya Lumpia udah mau nunggu fic yg updetannya suka ngaret, ehehehe. Gpp kok, kan yg penting udah ripiu walopun telat. Ripiu lagi dong di chap ini~~

**Hee-RinA : **Maaf gak kilat-kilat amat nih, hehe. Tp udah aku apdet kok~ jgn lupa ripiu lg *nyengir ala Lee* XD

**Hanazono yuri** : hehehe, maaf dehh~ tapi udah ada lanjutannya kok~ Ripiu lagi yaa~

: Haha, gpp kok telat juga. Yup yup! Jelas doong~ Saku kan emang cantik. Sifat itu emang melekat(?) di diri Sasuke #digampar jangan lupa ripiu lagi yaa~

**UchiNami Selvi** : ini udah di apdet lho~ jadi jgn lupa ripiu~

**Wakamiya Hikaru** : Hohoho, ini udah ada lanjutannya. So, ripiu pleasee~

Hahay, selesai juga nih. Aku nyempetin ngetik ini loh ditengah2 lautan tugas(?). dan tentang restoran Jerman itu terinspirasi dari salah satu tugas bahasa jermanku yg bejibun! Omaigot, jd untuk refresing otak aku ngetik ini deh~ XD

Em, btw hari ini SSFD. Tapiiiii sayang banget aku gak bisa publish penpik khusus SSFD. Huaaa... sebeeeellll... ,

Ada yg mau poll? Lihat aja profil aku.. xD

Yosh, sekian curcolnya. Jangan lupa ripiuuu~~

**.**

Special Thanks to:

Buat pairing Sasusaku**, ****pairing Sasusaku****, **_pembenci sasusaku sasuhina, _**SASA Kaguya, **_Hima sakusa-chan_**, **Yukarinda yoshikuni**, , **_Karimahbgz_**, **Karasu Uchiha**, AcaAzuka Yuri chan, **_Shawol21bangs_**, **Azakayana Yume**, Hee-RinA, **_Hanazono Yuri_**, ****, UchiNami Selvi **andWakamiya Hikaru**.**

**.**

Regards,

MizuRaiNa


End file.
